Legacy of Spyro: Forever and Always (REVISED CHAPTER EDITION)
by VanishingPointRacing
Summary: This is the new chapter version of Legacy of Spyro: Forever and Always as promised. Please enjoy and write a review, thank you! Rated T for violence/blood. -VPR
1. Chapter 1

**Legacy of Spyro: Forever and Always**

**By: VanishingPointRacing**

**Now updated to chapter content now, sorry for the first one, I've learned how this publishing works!**

**Also reminder, I do not have internet at home so will be awhile before I publish anything else.**

**This story is dedicated to my closest friend who was like a sister to me who inspired me to write and to whom I love and miss dearly.**

_**Lauren Blaine Pauly**_

**Prologue**

She was beautiful, the dragoness of pure beauty in his eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful green imaginable. Like emeralds, her eyes shown like the stars which she gazed upon next to him. He examined her beautiful, seductive body. Her black coated body shone brightly in the moonlight. Her ruby colored chest scales shown like the stars as her eyes locked onto his. His heart skipped a beat as she smiled towards him.

She noticed him smile in the moonlight as she examined him thoroughly. His purple, glossy coat seemed to be more of a dark purple color rather than the known bright purple. His yellow-gold chest scales seemed to fade to a dull color just like his eyes. The purple color in his eyes seemed to be darker than the friendly purple she was accustomed to. She examined his front and rear legs, strong muscles set her senses ablaze as she then looked to his wings which were neatly folded to his sides.

He then noticed how close his tail was to touching hers; one small movement would cause a brief moment of contact of both tail blades. He was known for his bravery, the bravest dragon to live among the world. He glanced back to see her nudge closer towards him, his heart fluttered with the race of attention. His blood began to rise as she placed her tail blade onto his.

He felt his chest go numb with love as his heart felt like it was floating. "Cynder, you know what today is right?" the purple dragon asked the dragoness.

"Three years since the fall of Malefor, isn't that right Spyro?" Cynder answered who had to think about it for a moment's time.

"Something else happened that day though; I've wanted to ask you this for a while know Cynder." Spyro said, stammering at the end of his sentence.

Spyro had held in his feelings for Cynder, he began to show affection for her when the Well of Soul was destroyed. Spyro looked towards the ground in dismay; he couldn't bring the courage he once had to tell her how much he loved her. She looked towards him and noticed his change in appearance. "Spyro, are you ok?" Cynder asked, she was dying for him to ask her if she loved him. She loved him with a burning passion; she would do anything for him. She knew that they were meant to be together, she yearned for his love and she would kill for his love. She just wished he would ask her soon.

She had other dragons try to be with her only to be shot down by her saying, "I'm already in love." Cynder couldn't last forever though with Spyro doing this to her. Just then, Spyro tackled her to the ground, making the pair roll down a small slope. Fireflies lit the area around them. She was howling in laughter as Spyro ended up being on top of her. As he gazed upon her beauty coated eyes the thought of her being in pain due to him being atop of her crossed his mind. As he began to get off of her she grabbed his paw and said, "No, please don't go, stay with me please."

Spyro couldn't believe what was happening. He whispered to her with a smile on his face and with tears of joy rolling down his cheeks, "I love you Cynder, how much is your love?" Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Nothing, my love isn't for sale." Cynder said to Spyro, still holding onto him.

Spyro looked disappointed as he said, "Oh, I guess that is a no then?"

Cynder's eyes widened and shot back, "No, Spyro it's not."

Cynder had tears of joy streaming down her face as she pulled him closer, Spyro couldn't feel his feet. She wrapped him in a kiss and whispered, "You've always had my love. You just never asked if you could have my heart." Spyro couldn't stop crying as he bent down to give her a kiss. Just before their lips touched Spyro was awakened with Cynder shaking his side.

**Chapter One: Season of Passion**

He awoke, sourness in his mouth sensed irritation to his brain as he swallowed a mouth full of saliva to extinguish the taste, it failed. As he shook from his sleep he noticed the black dragoness Cynder standing to his side. He sat up from the large bundle of leaves and fluff grass and looked towards Cynder and said, "Am I still dreaming?" Cynder couldn't help but to smile as he looked towards her and said, "My head feels like someone hit it with a rock."

Cynder then noticed the dried blood around the back of Spyro's head and said, "Spyro what happened last night? I can see blood behind your horn."

In shock, Spyro wiped his paw behind his head and said, "I don't know, I do remember everything before the fall of Malefor and what you just told me, but everything else is a blur." Cynder tucked his head down to her chest to examine the wound.

She could feel him breathing deeply as she licked the wound clean and said, "This had to have happened last night on your way home because this wound is dry and beginning to heal nicely." Spyro then stepped into the morning light. Cynder then noticed a few cuts along Spyro's sides and said, "Spyro look at your sides, you have cuts everywhere!"

Spyro examined his body; he saw small still bleeding cuts and scrapes all along his body as he cleaned the dirt covered wounds. Cynder then said, "Lets head to Warfang and get you to a Healer, just in case if there is any severe damage done to your insides." Spyro nodded his head as they both opened their wings and flew toward the dragon city. Hours passed as the two touched down to Warfang and made their way to the nearest Healer; little did they know an evil presence was among the land.

Malefor, the purple dragon of darkness had died but had somehow returned to the world; the Guardian dragons sensed this presence. Spyro's spinal fins stiffened as the elder female dragon Healer rubbed a warm cream along the several cuts and bruises. "What has happened to you young one?" the Healer asked Spyro as she rubbed a healing cream over the wound on his head.

"I'm not really sure, everything's a blur to me," he began. "I remember flying back to my cave when the storm began to pick up, I was thinking about someone important if I remember right. Then I saw a big flash of light and everything went black."

Cynder stood beside him, puzzled by what had happened. "Something does not feel right," Spyro said as he stood up. "I feel a disturbance in the world, some sort of unexplainable darkness." Cynder couldn't understand what he was talking about. Later that night among the plains the two were talking about what had happened to him, he couldn't decide what to believe. Did lightning hit him or could have another dragon somehow do this to him? Spyro was least concerned about what had happened to him, what he really wanted to remember was what he was thinking about before the accident.

Spyro then began to think of Cynder and him and how close they've been for the past five years as he thought to himself, "You do remember what she said before you reconstructed the world. She said that she loved you, but that was three years ago when she said that. I highly doubt she loves me like that anymore though, it's been too long." Spyro half frowned to this thought as he made sure Cynder didn't notice his facial expression.

He couldn't remember, was he thinking about Cynder and how much he loved her? Or was he thinking about if Malefor could somehow return from death? He couldn't remember. He observed Cynder in the night. He thought to himself, "Oh help me, she is so beautiful." He yearned for her body, he wanted her to take her tail and wrap it around his. Then, it hit him. Before the accident he wanted to marry her and he was thinking about it seconds before the incident. He couldn't stand going through day after day with her beauty next to him and not being able to have her. Spyro thought of what he might say to her to break the ice between them. Then, he thought of saying something like, "Cynder, I remember what I was thinking about. I remember everything that had happened!"

Spyro thought over the plan as it began to unravel in his mind. He could see Cynder looked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed as tightly as she could and say, "Oh Spyro this is wonderful news!" After that, Spyro just let his imagination flow freely.

His heart ached for more of her love. "I love you with all my heart Cynder; I would never let anything happen to you." Spyro said in a whisper while he stroked the back of her head and neck. She yearned for his love in marriage; she could feel the moment rising between them. She knew this was her special night.

She tackled him and they both tumbled down the side of the hill, wings and tails entangled with one another. They both came to a stop with Spyro among the top of her. Her eyes show a brilliant green while his shown with the most beautiful purple imaginable. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his feet under her arms, next to her hips, he couldn't control what he said next. "Cynder, will you be by my side forever? Will you marry me? Together we could do or go anyplace we desire." Cynder blushed as she cried heavy tears, she finally got through to him.

"Spyro I would die for you, marriage is no question. Yes I will marry you!" Spyro smiled so widely that his cheeks began to hurt. Tears flowed down his face as he kissed her. He pressed his lips firm against hers as she returned the tension. He couldn't feel his legs when they broke from their kiss, he felt as light as air. He wanted her in his arms forever. He rethought over his plan as he thought it was fail proof. He opened his mouth to begin his speech when suddenly; the words wouldn't fall from his lips, he felt small and weak. He couldn't even utter a word. Then he felt the clinching feeling in his chest, cowardliness.

"No, not now, please!" Spyro said in his mind, he cursed himself for not being able to say the words he so desperately wanted to speak. Instead, Spyro managed to say, "Are you having a good time?"

Spyro cursed himself on the inside for what was happening. "Yes Spyro, I am. Being with you is always an adventure." Cynder said while she moved closer towards him, this action made his chest clinch even tighter. Was he shy? Spyro had stared death in the face before and never flinched while he fought the world's most dangerous dragon, did he finally face something even he couldn't overcome himself?

"Look, Cynder, it's getting late, would you mind if I could follow you home?" Spyro asked, trying to be courteous. Cynder was confused why his attitude suddenly changed; he never asked if he would take her home due to the fact that she always said when she wanted to leave.

"Um, yes, I would love your company." Cynder couldn't understand what had gotten into him. She wanted him to say that he loved her right there and then. She yearned for his words. As the two took off and flown to each other's perspective cave Spyro stopped her when she was about ready to disappear into the blackness of her cave.

"Cynder-," Spyro couldn't finish his sentence, he shot it down quickly. Instead, he managed to say, "Would you like to later tomorrow evening to get dinner tomorrow at this place I know?" Spyro screamed at himself on the inside for being a coward.

"Yes Spyro, I would love to go out with you." As the two hugged Cynder watched him open his wings and fly towards his cave.

As she watched him disappear into the night she began to think aloud, "Why hasn't he said anything about us? I can sense he remembers me saying I love him but why won't he ask me?" the thought tore at her mind while she tried to sleep. Meanwhile, Spyro stood at the foot of his cave, cursing himself over and over again.

"You useless piece of dirt, your nothing of a dragon," Spyro shouted repeatedly towards himself. "How could you let this happen? You blew your big moment in your life you cowardly dragon! The love of your life is right in front of your eyes, how could you let her walk away like that?!" This thought saddened him. As he cried he blew a powerful fire breath attack towards a nearby boulder which melted in a couple of seconds.

He walked into his cave with weak legs as he rolled onto his pile of leaves and grass he made for a bed and drifted into a deep, nightmare filled sleep. The nightmare frightened him as he tossed and turned on his bed. In his dream, Malefor came back from the dead. He wanted blood. Fueled by revenge, he killed Cynder in his dream. Spyro became enraged and lost all control over his well-being. The power of Dark Energy flowed through his body as he ripped through Malefor. The darkness inside of Spyro consumed him as he opened his mouth and fired a powerful beam of Dark Energy at Malefor, causing him to explode into millions of tiny fragments. Spyro couldn't control himself; he saw Cynder's dead body and flew towards her.

He supported her head and began to cry, his eyes glowed a menacing bright purple while his scales pulsated with a dark, scarred purple. He let out a roar which shook large tumors through the world. Enraged, Spyro began to take his revenge upon the world, killing the Guardian dragons and whatever opponent crossed his path. Spyro screamed himself awake when he awoke from his sleep. What happened to him? Spyro looked out from his cave to the morning sun, the Valley of Avalar look beautiful to him. He then thought of Cynder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Inner Truths**

There he stood, the darkest purple dragon recorded in time. Malefor stood among the earth, surveying the world with his dark, menacing eyes. He peered towards the Valley of Avalar and then towards the west to the new civilization called Everglades. He surveyed the Everglades with his hate filled eyes and said, "Puny world, they will all kneel to my wrath." Malefor spread his wings and began to take flight when he remembered Spyro and Cynder.

"That purple pest will try to stop me again from taking my revenge. And Cynder, she shows strong affection for him I sense. I can use her to get to him and then kill them both." His wicked smile grew to the thought of finally killing the two dragons which caused him to perish.

As Malefor used Dark Magic to transform himself, he first shrank himself to Spyro's approximate size and changed his own voice from a threatening tone to an innocent, enchanting tone. Next, he assumed the role of a black dragon with dark, blood red chest scales. His wings became a pure black color with dark red inside folds. Two white horns protruded from his head while red scales ran down the length of his back to end into a white razor sharp tail blade.

His eyes were now a light blue and his black coat shined in the sun as he said to himself, "I will take the role as Tyrant and bring Spyro down to his knees. He will know true pain when I finally show him how suffering and loss really feels." Malefor laughed as he took flight towards Everglades, the home of the new age. Cheetahs and dragons along with every other species of life lived in the new settlement.

Spyro finally awoke from his morning nap and stretched his legs while he gnawed at his right wing to extinguish an irritating itch. Once satisfied, Spyro then remembered the dinner arrangement with Cynder he had with her. They would have to leave in the afternoon to make it to Everglades in time to reach the tavern. As he recalled the event he examined his body, the cuts still remained but he made the judgment that none of them would scar. He ran his paw over the wound on his head; he could feel swelling but nothing to be worried about. He brushed the excessive grass and leaves off of his chest scales from his bed and made his way towards the entrance of the cave. He looked towards the hilltop were Cynder lived.

He could imagine them together; this thought pushed him to take flight towards her cave. He wanted to surprise her by meeting her at her cave. He just wanted to see her smile after the nightmare he had in the night. As he flew to her cave he began to wonder, was his time with Cynder running out? Would she move on from him despite their time together? He shook the thought away from his mind as heartache as he continued his way towards her cave. As he touched down onto the stone he peered into her cave to notice her just awakening from her sleep.

He sat outside her cave while she stretched her legs and brushed the debris off of her body; Spyro felt his blood rising in his mind, he sighed to her beauty and began to wonder if he would ever have her next to his side. He loved her, not just because her beauty was beyond his dreams but he could see around her dark past and look to the light. She was a good natured being and Spyro adored her for this trait. Cynder could sense that Spyro could see around her dark past and she loved him for this. Nobody ever showed kindness of such degree to her as he did. She couldn't imagine him ever turning his back on her. He was there when she needed him and Spyro was always the one to first see what was wrong with her, but lately he couldn't sense that she loved him and wanted them to be together.

She then noticed him at the foot of her cave. As he entered he was met with a surprised hug from her and her saying that her dream was about him destroying the world such that Malefor was destined to do so, unleashing the Destroyer to destroy the world to shape it into Malefor's own twisted way. She told how he was turned into the Dark Master's puppet and was uncontrollable. She told how she had died to his wrath and he went along and killed the remaining Guardians. Spyro was shocked; Cynder's dream was similar to his. Spyro told her what had happened in his dream.

"Spyro I'm worried about you. Let's go to the Everglades and away from this place. Something doesn't feel right. Please go with me." Cynder begged as she held Spyro tighter. Spyro couldn't resist he plea, it crippled him inside knowing she was pleading to him.

"Yeah, let's go, the place I wanted to take you is there anyway." Spyro said as he hoisted himself off the cave floor.

Cynder could sense something was wrong with Spyro, she could see that he knew something bad was going to happen. He opened his wings and examined the horizon; he could see what was left of the volcano the Destroyer had risen from. Spyro suddenly felt a little sense of nostalgic. His eyes narrowed as the sun suddenly seemed near the hills.

Spyro then looked at Cynder and said, "If we fly now we can reach Everglades in an hour or so, it's starting to get late and I don't want you to be out at night alone."

Cynder edged close to his side and said, "Will you take me home afterward?"

Spyro knew she was trying to get him to say something sweet, "I would never leave your side, of course I'll take you home."

As the two took flight from Warfang and began their way towards Everglades Spyro remembered when he was attacked by Cynder when they confronted Malefor. She kept on repeating "Fight back!" Spyro knew Malefor had taken control of her by the power of darkness. When she asked, "Why won't you fight back?"

Spyro remembered himself saying in response, "Because you've left me nothing to fight for."

Cynder, astounded by what he said, broke free from the darkness and said to him, "There's always something." Spyro was then amazed by how he could take on the most dangerous enemies head on but he couldn't even ask the one he loved to marriage.

"Hey Spyro, are you doing ok?" Cynder joked as he snapped from his memories.

"Yeah I'm still here, just thinking about some things." Spyro hoped she wouldn't ask what he was thinking about.

"What's on your mind?" Cynder asked.

Spyro had to think of something fast, "Nothing really, except just us and how much you mean to me." He smiled as he watched her look down to the ground and smile back towards him.

"Well you have no idea how much you mean to me to Spyro." Cynder then began to detect that he did show feelings for her.

"Here we are, Everglades." Spyro announced as they both observed the village.

The village was very lavish and clean. Each house was made of fine carved rock and steel and even the huts were full of potential. From above they could see cheetahs and dragons and moles all sharing a single community.

"Spyro, you've really brought peace to this land. Just look at this place," Cynder said astounded as she yelled up to him, "Come on let's go!" Spyro followed after her and caught up with her quickly as they both touched down onto the stone earth. They both observed the town with great interest.

"In a matter of a few years this town might become as big as Warfang." Spyro said as he guided Cynder to the restaurant.

The sun finally began to set as lamps in the streets atop of tall steel polls began to light the night with a bright yellow glow. The streets were then crowded with townsfolk.

"Must be some sort of festival going on, if it's still going on after we eat would you like to walk around some more?" Spyro asked, he felt good thinking he was in charge of the date as he made plans for his love.

"I wouldn't mind, I would like to see what some of the shops are around here." She smiled as she ate a few grapes and a piece of her pork. Spyro examined his food, his senses screamed for his pork and grapes as he began to eat from the fine plates and drink from the lavish glasses.

He knew that this was only the beginning of a long, peaceful night. All he ever wanted was to have an evening with Cynder. They had many dinners after the death of Malefor but nothing quite like this. They never had a lavish dinner like the one that lay before them. The pork was ripe and juicy and the wine made from an assortment of different fruits and brews had an exquisite taste to his tongue. One thought clawed at him through the whole night though, what happened to him the night before?

Spyro remembered a lot of lightning and thunder but one noise in particular sounded like a dragon's roar. Then, a memory came back to him; he remembered seeing a silhouette of a dragon behind him. Then he remembered he stopped from flying to let the dragon catch up to him to see if they needed help. As he waited he noticed that the dragon was gaining speed at an alarming rate. Spyro couldn't remember anything after that. "Spyro, what's wrong, you look a bit frustrated." Cynder asked, she knew that he was thinking about something important.

"I remember something from that little incident when I was flying home. I remember another dragon, he was swift and I think he might have caused all of this." Spyro proclaimed while pointing to his wounds which were now starting to heal.

"Who do you think it was?" Cynder asked. "I couldn't make him out, that's all I can remember. I keep thinking he was a cobalt blue or a purple color. I don't know, the memory is all a blur." Cynder's throat clenched when he said that the dragon might have been purple. There had only been two purple dragons she had known, Malefor and Spyro. Her former master in darkness Malefor haunted her even after his death.

"Whoever it was must think I'm dead anyway, he won't be back anytime soon. I didn't catch a good glimpse of his color; however, I caught a glimpse of his horns which looked a lot like Malefor's. I'll be ready for him next time though." As he took one last sip from his drink he wiped away the crumbs from his mouth and licked his lips in satisfaction of his meal. "How was your dinner, anything worth coming here again for?" Spyro asked Cynder who was just finishing her plate.

"Everything about this night has been wonderful, thank you for bringing me here Spyro. You are a wonderful friend." Cynder said, these words made Spyro's heart race with excitement.

"Well Cynder, you're an amazing friend to. I just wish I could always be there for you." Spyro said as he looked to the ground when he finished his sentence. Cynder was onto him, she knew he loved her and she could sense he remembered what she had said. "Hey look it's getting late and it looks like the town is starting to close, do you mind if I take you home?" Spyro asked as he sat up from his chair, Cynder did the same.

"I would love that." Cynder said as they jumped from the ledge of the tower and took flight towards their caves. The flight home was mostly quiet as the breeze seemingly began to pick up from under Spyro. A cold chill ran down the length of his body down towards his tail.

"Wait Cynder, something's wrong," Spyro warned as he stopped in midflight. "This weather doesn't feel right. I sense danger." Dragons are different to any other creature when it comes to sensory. They can sense danger when the presence is upon them of is about to be acted upon. Then, Spyro noticed a small burning flame form the distance growing larger by the second. "Cynder, move away from me!" Spyro yelled as he pushed her away from him. The fireball hit Spyro with a devastating impact as he then noticed it was a black and orange dragon. The fire subsided as the dragon lunged his tail blade towards Spyro.

The blade barely missed Spyro's face as he tilted his head down and lunged toward the dragon with his horns. The two dragons crashed to the ground among impact as Spyro charged towards the dragon, he felt his right horn drive deep into the dragon's lower chest as the dragon slammed a strong fist into Spyro's head, making his vision blur.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Spyro stammered as he kicked the dragon away from him.

"I'm the messenger of your doom." The dragon cried as he raced towards Spyro with incredible pace.

Still in a daze, Spyro managed to jump into the air and fly upward to dodge the dragon while maintaining a constant altitude. The wind shifted to Spyro's backside as he tried to fight the wind. As he finally regained his senses, Spyro was engulfed in a rib crushing grapple. Spyro felt one of his ribs pop as he soon realized that the dragon entered in a pile driver stage. Spyro noticed how far from the ground they really were and knew from a height this far wound kill him. In an instant, Spyro bit down on the dragon's arm with no effect while he desperately stabbed the dragon's side with his tail blade.

After a few more excessive stabs, pain overcame the dragon as he released Spyro who swiftly attacked the dragon. Spyro hurled his left fist outwards, talons ready while he followed with a downward swipe across the dragon's chest with his tail blade. As the ground neared, Spyro pushed off from the dragon's chest at the last second to hurl the dragon crashing towards the earth. As the dragon hit the ground, trails of debris from a nearby rock blinded Spyro for a couple of seconds as Cynder raced towards him. "Spyro, are you ok?" Cynder asked as she observed his face and body.

"No, I heard one of my ribs pop, I need to rest." Spyro stammered, wincing under the pain which finally caught up to him. Cynder observed Spyro's face; a large bruise protruded among and below his left eye and was beginning to swell.

"Who are you, I won't ask you again." Spyro threatened the dragon.

"He's coming from the dead Spyro, I'm his messenger. You have angered him beyond what you could ever imagine; you've disturbed the natural order of the purple dragon. You have caused a time paradox like no other; you will atone for your sins." The dragon said in a weary voice, black blood protruded from the large horn hole in his lower chest and down the sides of the stab wounds.

"What is your name, I demand to know your name!" Spyro yelled impatiently as he jabbed his tail blade into the dragon's stomach.

After shriek of pain and wincing the dragon uttered the words, "My name is Fearador; your death will come to you sooner or later young dragon." Fearador gasped with a grimacing smile as he finally lapsed into death.

"It's Malefor, he's returned again." Spyro said under his breath.

Cynder placed one of her paws on his shoulder and said, "Come on, let's go home." Neither of the dragon's spoke to one another as they both parted their separate ways.

Cynder lay upon her bed, replaying those last moments before Fearador had died. She saw Spyro push her away from harm's way; she remembered how he fought Fearador and how Spyro desperately tried to keep him away from her. She looked at her reflection in the glass bowl of water and imagined her being next to Spyro; she couldn't take it any longer. They were at age now where they could be in marriage's embrace. She yearned for the day when that one kiss would seal their love forever, never to be broken.

She looked upon the stars and said to herself, "Will you take me as your wife, partner and your best friend?" she smiled to the thought of Spyro's eyes illuminated by the stars, oh how she loved his eyes.

Spyro lay upon his cave and said, "Tomorrow, tomorrow I will ask her. I must have her. I love her; I couldn't bear the pain if she was to fall for another dragon. I couldn't cope with the pain if she was to die, I must have her permanently. We are both at age now where I can ask her for holy matrimony; tomorrow will be a new day for her and for me. Tomorrow will be day one for us being together for the rest of our lives. I remember those words that you said to me Cynder, that day when we defeated Malefor. And I have a reply for you, I love you to."

Spyro lay proud among his bed as he lowered his head, smiling to the thought of him showing up to her cave the very next day and asking her the question she longed for so much.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: One Day, One Life**

Cynder had just awakened upon the new early morning day as she made her grass bed inside her cave. She still pondered with the thought of her holding Spyro's tail with her own at their wedding day, she couldn't shake the thought. As she waved her tail to the left a small ornamental dragon statue given to her by Spyro fell from atop a stone shelf and crashed to the stone floor, shattering into many pieces. Cynder cursed herself in dismay as she fell to the floor, heavy-hearted to the thought that Spyro would be saddened that the gift he had to fight off a pack of sky dragons to get the glass statue was now ruined. She let a few small tears fall from her eyes as she examined the broken shards, the gift represented in her eyes that Spyro would do anything for her, even risk his own life.

She then remembered of a wizard in Warfang who could restore the statue, for a price though. She took a small coin pouch from another stone ledge and placed every single fragment of the broken statue into the bag. As she tied the strings she felt a short breeze of wind from the flapping of Spyro's wings as he touched down onto the stone ledge.

"Cynder, you awake yet?" Spyro called as he entered her cave. Startled, she took the small bag and placed it around her neck as a necklace.

"In here Spyro! Come on in!" Cynder yelled back to him as he entered her bedroom.

"What's that around your neck?" Spyro asked as he reached out his paw.

"No," Cynder said as she jerked away from him. "I'm sorry Spyro I really got to be somewhere." She swiftly made her way around him.

"Hey, where's that statue I gave you?" Spyro said, confused of the statue's location. Cynder froze,

"I put it away in a chest; I had a dream where it was stolen. I just felt uneasy with it being out in the open for someone to take it."

"Well if you would like I can go with you, wherever that is you are going." Spyro said with a smile, knowing that the time spent with her would sooth his nerves so he could ask her the big question.

Cynder's heart ached with pain as she somehow managed to utter the next words, "No Spyro, I need to be by myself now. Goodbye." As she opened her wings and flew from the cave Spyro sat upon a chair next to a stone nightstand. As he doubted the next thought, Spyro forced himself to open the chest, he saw no dragon statue. Spyro then thought for the worse.

"She doesn't love me anymore," Spyro said out loud. "She took the statue; she didn't even give me a hug goodbye. She doesn't want me anymore. She has moved on." Spyro's eyes ran red with tears, he felt as incomplete as a puzzle missing the last important piece he took off from her cave.

Cynder cried to, how could she have left him with such harsh words? She couldn't bear to see how he was right now. She didn't want to hurt him with the broken statue but instead she left him with such harsh words and without a hug goodbye. As she landed among the stone slab in Warfang, she entered a wooden door into a somewhat lavish souvenir shop.

Paintings of dragons and maps hung from the walls as a mole from behind the front desk asked her, "How may I be of service?"

Cynder gave the mole the bag of broken shards to him and said, "That bag has broken shards from a dragon statue I cherish; please see if you are able to repair it please." The mole nodded his head and went behind a silky red curtain. As Cynder waited she noticed a wedding shop across the way, she saw a beautiful array of wedding armor and decorative materials. She looked closely to see a lavish, glossy black plated armor with golden trim for a groom, to the right of that was white gloss plated armor for a bride with a gorgeous golden trim. Cynder was in awe as she stared at the two.

The mole returned to the desk with the statue, repaired as if it was brand new and asked, "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

Cynder thought for a moment and asked, "How much for some of those wedding pieces and armor across the way?"

"Well, seems how the season has changed to summer and weddings take place often in the summer I'm guessing a large amount of gems, the tailor there will have an accurate price for sure." The mole said with a face of curiosity.

Cynder looked to the floor in dismay, "That statue was a gift from Spyro to me, I hope we plan to wed hear soon. I felt so bad about breaking it; it means a lot to me because he risked his life to get it for me. Anyway, how much would you like for the repairs?"

The mole shook his head and smiled as he said, "This one is on the house, after all, you are Cynder and Spyro has talked a great deal of you. He has done and spoke just about everything I could think of so you could be happy. I can't stop him when he begins to talk of how much he loves you." Cynder smiled as she thanked the mole and headed outside towards the wedding store, her heart was filled with joy.

She thought to herself, "I have to have him, he is the only dragon I know as close as him who brags about me in a good way." Cynder only had to peer into the window to see the price labeled in a golden frame, fifty pounds of gold or twenty pounds of purple gems only. She knew she couldn't afford the price.

Just then, an elderly dragon was upon her and said, "Do you mind if I ask you, who is the lucky dragon to be with a beautiful dragoness as yourself?" Cynder looked back to see a dragon of all yellow with dark blue chest scales. The dragon who is one of the last three remaining Guardian dragons stood before Cynder as she gazed upon the dragon in disbelief.

"Volteer, your lordship, forgive my manners." Cynder stammered as she bowed her head low to the ground, hoping to not embarrass herself among the other dragons and creatures in the plaza.

"Arise young dragon, I have foreseen this event just recently, and I am truly honored to hear that Spyro and you are to wed at any given moment. Tell me, how did he ask you for your love?" Volteer said, his voice was weary yet powerful.

Cynder stared at the ground as the thought rang through her head, "He has yet to ask me your lordship."

Volteer, with a heavy heart said, "I am sorry for my intrusion, would you like to know a story about my past love?" Cynder, with a heavy heart nodded her head. "Come then young dragon; follow me to the Dragon Temple. And please call me by my name; lordship does not suit my status very well." As the two dragons flew to the tallest tower, Cynder was soon greeted by Cyril and Terrador, the other two Guardian dragons.

"Young Cynder, you and Spyro share a bond which cannot be broken, a fire that shall not be extinguished," Volteer started his story. "At a time when I was your age or a little bit older, I had a loved one two. Her name was Cardifang, she was so beautiful. I loved her with a passion, we always flown through the same path, shared many stories. Then, a day came when reckoning was among our time, a forgotten war. Illador, the dragon of war who was resurrected by another dark force, he killed her in front of me. I was only just beginning to learn of my elemental power, I unleashed everything I could build inside of me. There was nothing I could do for her though, she was gone. I have surveyed you and Spyro, I sense a great bond between you two, just as similar as Cardifang and I. If your marriage is within this Dragon Temple, you two will be treated with great honor."

Cynder smiled to the dragons and said to them, "I am very thankful for the honor to be given the opportunity to wed in the Dragon Temple as I am sure Spyro would be most exited. And thank you for the story Volteer; I'm sorry for your love one, Cardifang."

Volteer shook his head and said, "My young dragon you have nothing to be sorry about, now run along, I'm sure you and Spyro need to share a few words together." As Cynder bowed her head she made her way towards the balcony and leaped from the ledge, plummeting towards the ground to only open her wings to use the draft of the wind cutting through the towers to propel her upwards into a glide.

As she flapped her wings to a rhythmical tune to surf the wind she remembered what she had done to Spyro, "Oh Spyro, I hope he's not upset with me." The thought clung to her mind as she pushed herself against the wind, trying to move faster. She then saw him, flying towards her with his head hung downward, she could hear him sobbing. She watched as his wings loosely flapped to a steady, depressed tone with the wind as he let himself drop towards the earth. Cynder's mouth dropped open in terror as she watched him fall towards the trees above.

At the last given second, Spyro opened his wings to slow his fall to a steady drop as he landed gracefully into the forest.

"Oh Cynder," Spyro began. "Everyone says that loving someone brings pains and sacrificing, I would take any amount of pain and sacrifice anything and everything I have to be with you. Without you, why even try to fight the next enemy?" Cynder hid in the shadows as she eavesdropped on Spyro, listening to his quotes. Her heart began to flutter as he began to recite beautiful quotes, she then knew she really meant a lot to him.

"Cynder, my most precious gem," Spyro began again. "Love is not to look at one another with open arms; love is to look in the same direction with a smile on each other's faces and a heart full of feelings which will never tire. You don't marry someone you can live with; you marry them because you can't live without them. Love is like a freshly sharpened knife, it can stab you in the heart or it can carve beautiful things in the soul which you can carry forever. I don't really know how you do what you have done with me, but I am truly amazed by you Cynder. Please, stay with me forever and ever." Spyro could not believe what he was saying aloud.

Cynder couldn't fight the tears any longer, she appeared from the shadows and looked at Spyro strongly into the eyes and said, "Spyro, the best and most beautiful things ever created in this world can never be touched physically, they can only be felt with the heart, and love is an example. I never knew you cared like that Spyro, was there anything you wanted to talk about?" Spyro just stared at her, his lips ceased to utter a single word.

"Spyro, love is like a butterfly, it settles upon you when you least expect it. You have settled upon my heart when I least expected it. Please Spyro, please say something." Spyro could only think of when she had left him in her cave alone with such short words, he stammered when he tried to speak. Had she heard everything he had said, did she just recently appear, was this only another dream?

"Why did you leave me like that? How could you have just left without a hint of where you might be? Where is the statue I have given you? How much did you hear from me? I don't understand anymore Cynder. Why do I keep doing this? Why do my emotions get the better of me?" Spyro was out of breath as he finished his sentence. Cynder lowered her head as she relived those moments, she never knew how sensitive Spyro was to his feelings.

Cynder opened the small bag around her neck and showed him the statue and began to explain her absence, "I was making my bed when my tail knocked the statue over. When it broke I felt so bad so I was about ready to fly to Warfang when you appeared. I didn't want to hurt you so I left as quickly as I could and returned with the greatest amount of haste as I could. I'm truly sorry Spyro." Spyro couldn't believe how he was acting; he worried for nothing as he chuckled with a smile on his face.

"For a moment there I thought we were parting ways, Cynder, I have a question for you that I have been waiting to ask for a very long time now and I hope you give me an honest answer." Spyro could not stop smiling; he summoned all of his courage for the moment he so desperately yearned for.

"You can do this Spyro, I know you can." Spyro thought as he took hold of Cynder's paw and said, "I would give my life for you Cynder and I would risk the future of the world just to be with you. I would do anything to make you happy in life. Cynder, will you marry me?" Spyro then realized what he had said to the one he loved more than anything. Temptation to wrap her in a hug was at its peak in Spyro's heart but he somehow managed to fight away the urge as Cynder began to speak.

"Spyro, the day Malefor died by us working together I said that I loved you and I still do Spyro, every single waking moment of my life ever since that day has been another adventure, another chapter in my heart, a chapter written in love. Spyro, I do have an answer for you. My answer is yes; yes I will marry you!" As she tackled him to the ground in tears, Cynder then said, "Spyro, if tears were kisses, I would send you a showering rainstorm." Spyro felt alive as he wrestled Cynder to the ground, both laughing as their tails and wings wrapped around one another among the soft, firefly filled grass.

Just like the dreams he have been having, he gazed in wonder to her bright green eyes as she returned the gaze into his bright purple eyes. "Death cannot stop the love I have for you Cynder." Spyro said as he slowly lowered his head towards Cynder. As he closed his eyes, Spyro could feel Cynder's kiss warm the inside of his chest as he placed his paw onto hers. Their talons made brief contact as they slipped in between one another's fingers. As they broke their passion filled kiss, Spyro looked to the stars, staring at the dragon constellation in the night sky.

"What would Ignitus think of this?" Spyro thought as he lay next to Cynder as she rested her head among his chest.

Spyro could hear wedding bells in his mind as they both fell asleep in the woods together in each other's embrace, a new chapter in the Chronicler's book of eras was about to be written.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: Season of Love**

As they awoke together in the dew soaked grass, Spyro felt a sharp, blaring pain streak across his side. In agony, Spyro breathed in deeply only to bring the pain to him once more. "I forgot about my rib completely. I've been so caught up in our relationship had no time to check it at a Healer." Spyro stammered as he struggled to stand.

Cynder shot up from the ground and said, "Spyro don't move I'll be back with a Healer!" As Spyro collapsed against a tree he watched Cynder jump from the ground with great force followed with her opening her wings to catch the small breeze to push her away from the trees. As she began to flap her wings Cynder seemed to be out of Spyro's sight within seconds.

As Cynder neared the city of Warfang, she saw complete chaos, towers were ablaze as she noticed the Guardian Dragons fighting off Dark Magic dragons while the city's inhabitants were desperately trying to fend off the onslaught of the Dark Magic driven lizards and Grublins.

"Oh no, it's happening again." Cynder stammered as she neared the Healer's clinic. She saw the Healer dragon fending off a group of Grublins with little success. Cynder inhaled and spat out a corrosive shot of poison at the group which began to frantically dig at their eyes, trying to rid them of the poison. As they recognized Cynder, the group of Grublins dispersed out through the broken shop windows and back into the battle grounds.

Cynder drew her legs back into her normal standing position as she gathered up the mall miscellaneous items scattered among the floor such as books and paperweights while the Healer reached for his cane and reached for the desk to pull himself up to his feet. As Cynder helped him to his feet the dragon then said, "You must be Cynder, the one who aided Spyro into defeating Malefor. What may I do for thou young dragon?"

Cynder then said without hesitation, "Spyro is badly injured; he is in the Valley of Avalar. Please, you must follow me; I think one of his ribs maybe broken."

The elderly Healer then began to walk out into the streets, grabbing a small bag as he went said, "Lead me to the dragon."

As Cynder walked out into the streets, a large group of large Trolls made their way towards the two. As the Healer took flight, Cynder followed as the two stayed high enough from the ground to stay clear of the enemies along the ground and to stay out of sight from the dark dragons roaming the air as they repeatedly attacked the Guardian dragons.

As Cynder led the Healer away from Warfang she said, "He isn't that far away from the city, he's somewhere near the Forgotten Passage. If we hurry we can make it there within a few minutes."

He awoke from his rest, agony of a great ordeal scraped upon his sides as he drew breath slowly. Pain still hovered in his chest as Spyro's legs grew weary. A group of Grublins had surrounded Spyro and began to communicate among themselves in their native language.

"Does our master want the purple dragon alive or just the head?" said one of the Grublins.

Spyro managed to understand one of the Grublins as another said, "Master did not care, whichever way was easier, let's take his head!" The group of Grublins neared Spyro as he tried to regain his footing. With weapons such as daggers and swords drawn, Spyro looked at each Grublin's weapon. A club made of bone, a crooked dagger made of fine steel, a club, and a few torches and small bronze swords.

As a Grublin with a club leaped toward Spyro, Spyro whipped his tail blade into the Grublin's chest. Spyro felt the black Dark Magic blood protrude from the Grublin's chest onto his tail as he whipped the Grublin away from him. Pain from his rib roared through his body as he breathed sharply and swiftly. He watched the Grublin's body disintegrate into a black cloud of dust as another Grublin with a crooked dagger lunged violently towards him. Spyro whipped his head back around to watch the dagger drive deep into his lower abdomen. Pain of blinding force ricocheted across Spyro's body as he lashed his right paw with claws drawn towards the Grublin's face. The Grublin cried in agony as blood began to protrude from the lacerations among his face.

Spyro withdrew the dagger from his body and stood to his feet. "You're not going to kill me; you won't get away with this. I'll kill you all before you can get to her!" Spyro yelled as he blew a large amount of fire towards the Grublins. As they began to run from the flames in fear, Spyro fell to the ground and began to inhale violently. "Oh Cynder, please hurry. I won't last much longer." Spyro stammered as he tried to control his breathing, forcing himself to inhale and exhale at a steady pace. The pain from his rib and stab wound began to fade his mind when he thought about his wedding day with Cynder. "It will be beautiful." Spyro said as he closed his eyes and tried to rest.

Spyro listened to the trees of Avalar blow a peaceful tune and the water of the river seemed to sound like a note from a flute as the small ripples of water crashed into the sides of the river bank. Spyro thought he heard voices but disregarded them as his mind starting to play tricks on him until he heard Cynder's voice. Her voice seemed like the highest note being played in the softest manner from a flute as he smiled at the thought of her being at his side. "Spyro, come on wake up!" Cynder yelled as Spyro then realized that the voices were real.

"Cynder, help me up." Spyro plead as he wrapped his front left leg around Cynder's neck and was lifted up onto his feet. Spyro examined his stab wound, the bleeding wouldn't cease. The Healer examined his wounds and pressed gently against Spyro's side, he jerked his paw back when Spyro flinched in pain.

"You are internally wounded, severe it seems. We need to get you to Everglades to another Healer." The healer said, observing the open wound carefully.

Spyro opened his wings and said, "I'm not sure if I can fly, I feel very light headed."

The Healer withdrew from his small bag a roll of silk and said, "Cynder, wrap this around his wound several times, we have to stop the bleeding." Cynder quickly took the silk and began to wrap Spyro's wound. As she finished the last wrap she used her teeth to rip away the roll from the bandages and tied the bandages into a firm knot so they wouldn't slip. Spyro winced at the pain his body was receiving from his wounds. As he lurched from the ground, Spyro flapped his wings with great force while trying to ignore the pain and dizziness that followed afterward.

"Alright, I'll be ok I think, we need to get going." Spyro stammered as he turned to the direction towards Everglades. As the three dragons made their way towards Everglades, Spyro looked towards Warfang. In shock, Spyro said, "What's happened to Warfang!?" Cynder flew close to him as he tried to turn towards the city.

"Spyro no, you're in no condition to fight. The whole city is being attacked by Grublins and Trolls and who knows what else. There's nothing you can do for them Spyro. The Guardians will handle them, let it go." Cynder pleaded Spyro as his nerves began to settle.

Spyro held his head low and said, "But the inhabitants, they need us." The three flew the rest of the way in silence as Spyro thought about the innocent residents clawed at his mind. As they landed in the town of Everglades, Spyro said, "It's going to get dark soon, we should stay here for the night." The Healer led the two towards the clinic; the building's structure was made of stone with a lavish wooden door. Gold trim lined the sides and length of the building in decorative fashion as so did the rest of the shops and restaurants in the town. The three walked into the clinic and saw an elderly female dragon Healer behind a large wooden desk reading a book about the history of dragons.

Spyro began to rest beside the table as the male Healer dragon began to discuss with the female Healer what had happened to Spyro. The female Healer looked towards Spyro and said, "I see, let's get you to the back, we need to see what's damaged." Spyro began to limp towards the backroom as Cynder whispered to him, "Is anything hurt in your leg?"

Spyro looked at her and said, "No I'm fine, it takes the weight off this wound so I can get around better." As he entered the back room with the two Healers, Cynder was ordered to wait outside.

"The treatment would only take but a moment." Cynder remembered the male Healer saying as he joined the female Healer and Spyro in the room.

The female Healer walked from a cupboard with a glass bottle filled with a greenish tinted liquid said, "My name is Starfire, and this is my husband, Skytalon. You seem to have most of your lower ribs are broken and the dagger wound is very severe, this will take some time to patch you up. Breathe the vapors from this bottle and close your eyes, when you wake, the pain will be gone." Cynder heard the names outside the door and recognized the two, they were the same Healers she had visited when she broke her foreleg while being trapped under rubble about a year ago. Spyro was the one who dug her out and he was the one who killed the assailant dragons who caused the rocks to slide down the slope.

Minutes turned to hours which seemed to slip by as Cynder looked at the sun beginning to settle over the town, the street light manager mole went down through the street lighting the lanterns with a torch which illuminated the night filled streets. Cynder couldn't wait any longer. Uninvited, she entered the door to see Spyro laying upon the table, his blood was wiped across the table several times as she saw the two elderly dragons standing near a small table handling glass bottles filled with assortments of chemicals and potions used for medical reasons. "How is he doing?" Cynder asked as her eyes locked onto Spyro's motionless body. She watched his chest rise and fall to his steady breathing as one of the elderly dragons turned to Cynder.

"He seems stable in this condition; if Warfang was not under siege then we could have treated him there to the fullest extent since medical science is advanced by far there," said Starfire. "We found some broken pieces of bone from a couple of his ribs along his lungs and muscle tissue, we managed to remove them all with no trouble. We've done the best we could for him, now he has to recover by himself naturally. Give him a day or two and he should be well enough to fend for himself."

Cynder ran her paw along Spyro's paw, carefully not to scrape his paw with her sharp talons. "Will he be awake soon; we need to have a discussion about our future together." Cynder asked as she looked towards the elderly dragons.

"Give him about an hour or less and he should be conscious then." Skytalon said as he placed the last bottle of liquid into the wooden cabinets. Spyro's mind was all in a daze, images of Cynder and Malefor passed through his mind as he slept, he quivered when he saw Cynder's dead body among the ground as Malefor stood before the two.

"I'll kill you for this you wretched excuse for life!" Spyro yelled through his mind as the images viewed him losing control over himself and punishing Malefor with the most brutal ways imaginable.

Sweat began to protrude over Spyro's body as Cynder watched him quiver among the table. Cynder wrapped her arms around Spyro's neck in comfort as his nerves began to settle. Just before Spyro awoke from his sleep, Cynder's voice seemed to sound like a flute when the words "I love you" flowed through his mind.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Winning and Losing**

"Spyro, I love you with all my heart's capacity, but Spyro, I just don't see a marriage happening soon, the danger I sense among us is too great. I believe we should postpone the wedding until the danger is not so great." Cynder said while she hung her head down.

Spyro looked town at her as she sobbed into his arms; he smiled and said, "Why so sad? I believe it's a great idea, I would never want to have risk your safety during our special day."

Cynder sniffled as she smiled and said, "You mean, you aren't mad at me even though I asked to postpone the wedding?"

Spyro chuckled warmly and said, "Good grief never Cynder, I believe you've done the right thing asking me and not leaving me in the dark."

Cynder smiled as she kissed him and said, "You have got to be the best dragon imaginable, I can't believe we're together like this, it seems too good to be true." Cynder would not release Spyro from her warm and caring hug nor would Spyro let her. Though the pain was great, no amount of pain would cause him to release himself from Cynder's embrace. Spyro then pulled Cynder away and looked into her eyes, the green seemed to be darkened by her tears but still shown a beautiful green when the light shone from the candles and laps scattered around the small room. Spyro's blood had dried on the table as the red pigment began to shine from the light to a beautiful glossy colored red and black.

"How's your wounds feeling young dragon?" Starfire asked as she entered the room unexpectedly.

"They feel fine, sore mostly, I'll be ok for now. Thank you for everything, you three went through all this trouble for me, how much for the surgery?" Spyro was hesitant when he asked for the price; he knew the expense for internal wounds was high. He could only guess how many pounds of gold or silver the elderly couple would ask for.

"Spyro, you are one of the few rare purple dragons to have done any good for this world over the ages, don't worry about the gold. Just promise yourself you will take care of Cynder. She is a rare species of black dragons with the crescent symbols among her shoulders and atop of her head." Starfire smiled as she exited the operation room.

Skytalon looked over towards Spyro as Cynder left the room and said, "Take heed young dragon, I can sense an aura of darkness emitting from you. Something inside of your soul is losing sight of what really matters. Best of luck to you against your enemies you will find in your travels."

Spyro nodded his head as Skytalon placed his paw on Spyro's shoulder and said, "In time young dragon, you will be blessed to see the light of lights." Spyro's head was in a spin of thoughts as the two exited the clinic and into the night covered streets.

Cynder paused for a moment and said, "Spyro, do you notice something a bit strange with the time? It looks like night falls more often than it stays daylight."

Spyro glanced at the sky and realized how quickly the day flew by and said, "It's from Malefor, he's alive," Spyro said as he hung his head down low to the ground. "I thought we were rid of him a long time ago, he's been trying to destroy us hasn't he? He's been manipulating everything that has stood in our way."

Spyro's heart clinched as he realized himself saying, "Cynder, we can't be together, I can't risk you being in danger, not when the times are like this." Spyro sobbed as he turned his head, hoping Cynder would not notice.

"Spyro, please don't do this." Cynder's heart ached as she stepped closer to Spyro.

"No, I can't be with you when your life is a stake for being with me. Goodbye Cynder, I will always love you." Spyro whispered as he leaped towards the air and flapped his wings and sailed towards the Valley of Avalar. Spyro's tears glistened in the moonlight as he sobbed heavily.

"He's right Cynder, as long as we are together, our lives will always be endangered," Cynder said to herself as she couldn't stop crying. "In time, we will be together; he will always love me just as I will always love him." Cynder, with a heavy heart, flew somberly back to her cave with the thoughts of the past five minutes twirling around in her head.

Spyro, who was crying heavily back to his cave, was confronted by three dark dragons as they roared, "Our Lord wishes to witness your death before him on this night!"

Spyro did not pay any warning to the dragon's threat as Spyro uttered, "You've taken everything from me, she's gone and you've ruined me. I'll kill you all for her!" Spyro's anger threw him into a state of mild dark Energy. His temper flared, a dark, menacing purple tint swept over his body.

His eyes shown a pestilent white and his voice was darkened as he said, "You should have left me alone, you should have left me to sulk in misery, now you will pay the price with your lives!" Spyro lunged towards the dragons uncontrollably, he wanted to bring them pain and death, much like Spyro wanted at that moment.

"You waste of life; you're nothing in this world, just a little spec of life that accidentally fell upon this land, just taking up space while you take innocent lives. I'll kill all of you for what you've done!" Spyro roared with rage as a blaze of fire erupted from his mouth in the form of Fury breath. The fire's dark purple pigment shown with intense light as one of the dragons was disintegrated. "You all will die!" Spyro yelled as he lunged towards the next dragon, mouth open wide with teeth bearing. Spyro sunk his teeth into one of the dragon's throat and began to scrape his razor sharp talons on his rear feet down the length of the dragon's body.

Spyro tasted blood in his mouth as he bit down harder and stabbed his tail blade into the dragon's stomach, ignoring the dragon's plea for mercy while being covered in pain. Spyro released the dragon and let the body fall to the earth below while the final dragon caught him in a grapple. Spyro felt his side split with pain as he bit into the dragon's neck. Jerking his head left to right repeatedly, small pieces of flesh began to tear away from the dragon as the dragon released Spyro in a pool of agony.

"Now you die!" Spyro yelled as he released another wave of Fury breath. The dark dragon was only scorched by the fire as he plummeted to the earth. Spyro saw the dragon break through tree branches as he slammed to the earth.

Spyro dove towards the forest to be standing over the dark dragon and said, "Who is your Lord, it is Malefor is it not?"

The dark dragon spat blood and said, "Your time will come to dragon killer, he'll bring you down lower than you could ever imagine." As the dragon died Spyro began to think about Cynder, this thought drove the darkness which consumed him away from his body. His natural purple came back to his body along with his natural eye color and appearance.

"Cynder, I have to find her." Spyro proclaimed as he flew towards Everglades in search for Cynder.

Fear ran through his body as he flapped his wings faster, for Cynder's sake, Spyro's pain and wounds were the least of his concerns. Cynder was among her cave, tears heavy and full of sorrow. She felt like she had lost everything that made her whole.

"Why do I feel like I've done something wrong, like I've hurt him?" Cynder asked herself as she examined the statue he had given her. Life seemed to flourish from the statue as the moonlight glistened from the statue's surface.

"You want to know something Spyro," Cynder asked to herself. "There's a reason why it's called falling in love". You don't on purposely fall in love; you trip over the strands of trust and passion to love. That's why it is called falling in love."

Cynder wiped the tears from her face and lay on her bed with no success of falling asleep. Spyro was becoming weary when he made it to Cynder's cave. "Cynder, you in here, we need to talk." Spyro called as he went deeper into her cave.

Cynder raised her head to Spyro's call as she answered, "Back here in my study."

Spyro used a small flare of fire to light a few torches in Cynder's room and said, "I got into a fight with a few dark dragons, they said they would bring me down lower then I could imagine. Cynder, I'm worried about you, maybe it would be safer for you if you stayed in my cave with me"

Cynder couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Spyro I- do you really want to do this?" Cynder asked in amazement.

"If you don't then Malefor will try whatever way he can to get to you, I can't let that happen." Spyro stated, knowing the threat was unbearable.

Cynder arose from her bed and said, "Ok, let me grab a couple of things first." Grabbing a small bag, Cynder placed the dragon statue and a few green and red crystals into the small bag and turned to Spyro with a love filled kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

"I love you Spyro, there's no changing that." Cynder said as she released him.

They both jumped together in unison from the edge of Cynder's cave towards the ground. As they both opened their wings to catch the current from the fall, the two dragons found themselves looking towards the Celestial moons. Both Cynder and Spyro always wondered if life flourished on the two moons. The much larger moon to them was a jewel by itself, majestic in appearance yet so wondrous. Secrets of ancient gods originated from the Celestial moons as stories told of an ancient dragonesses and beasts fell from the moon after a war which lasted a millennium until, the goddess gave birth to the very first purple dragon. The dragon's name was Cripyro, the liberator of the war.

During the final days of the war, Cripyro vanquished the warriors to the two moons. As minutes seemed to fly away, Spyro and Cynder reached Spyro's cave. Here we are Cynder, my cave." Spyro said as he allowed Cynder to enter his cave before him. The cave was lit with small lamps and was sealed with a stone. The book shelves were crammed with all assortments of spell books and books about dragon history. "You seem to be surprised Cynder, you've been here quite a few times in the past three years."

Cynder just smiled and said, "I just feel safe knowing that I'm with you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: Safe Haven**

The city was under siege, a blanket of darkness had taken hold of the city of Warfang. Malefor's plan was beginning to surface, the destruction of the world by total war sweeping the world. He lies in wait, under the disguise of a dragon named Tyrant; the cold blooded killer of a dragon makes his first approach to Everglades, plotting his plan to rip Spyro and Cynder apart. Spyro's dreams were filled with war, scenes of chaos, and death.

"Why did you do this to me?" Spyro said in his dream.

"Because you ruined me, you and Cynder both brought me to the underworld to be enslaved for eternity." Malefor's voice was like the thunder that was surfacing the skies.

"You killed her Malefor; you killed the one I love; now you die!" Spyro sobbed in tears as he uttered the words through the downpour. Spyro's voice turned to an ancient roar which split the skies. The purple color across Spyro's body darkened to an almost black color, while his eyes shown crimson white. "I'll kill you Malefor; I swear I'll kill you!" Spyro didn't hold back. Dark Energy radiated from Spyro's body as he screamed, "You killed my love Malefor; I'll kill you for this!" Spyro's mouth opened to unleash a powerful beam of Dark Energy towards Malefor while supporting Cynder's head in his arms.

Spyro's tears flowed heavily while the beam ripped through Malefor's body. The impressively thirty foot tall dragon roared a series of chants of pain as Spyro dove forward in a ball of Dark Energy. Spyro charged through Malefor's chest as he exited through his back. The thunder roared while lightning lit up the night sky as Spyro landed next to Cynder. Spyro regained control of his well-being as he held Cynder's lifeless body in his arms and said, "I'm sorry, why didn't I see it sooner."

Spyro awakened from his sleep while covered in sweat as he looked towards Cynder who was lying next to him. Her body was curled into a tightly coiled ball to preserve warmth while her wings covered her body. Spyro was pleased that he did not disturb Cynder's sleep as he stretched his legs and opened the cave entrance. The light from outside flooded the cave as Spyro's pupils contract in pain as he winced to the intense light.

"Cynder, come look outside, it's beautiful." Spyro said as Cynder began to wake from her sleep.

Spyro could hear the waterfalls of Twilight Falls crashing into the watery river below while the trees blew a sacred tune with the early morning dew which coated every blade of grass. The sun shown like solid gold as the rays of light reflected off of the droplets of dew, causing a rainbow to surface from the ground. The sound of a falcon split Spyro's gaze as he looked up to the sky. The cry of the falcon sensed danger as he tried to understand the falcon's signal. Spyro then noticed something fall from the falcon as the massive bird flew towards Warfang. The object was a scroll which was tied with a lacy red silk.

Cynder looked at the scroll with curiosity as Spyro broke the silk bow and unrolled the thick piece of paper. "Emergency in Avalar, we need assistance, many dark dragons, help us retaliate. Hunter," Spyro read aloud. "They need our help."

"Don't you mean my help? You are in no condition to fight." Cynder stated with a firm voice.

"But I have to go, they might be overrun with Malefor's troops, you need my help." Spyro stated back with a more angry tone. Cynder looked at him in awe to how he was acting.

"Ok, come on then, we need to hurry." Cynder said with her head hung low. As the two flew to the Cheetah Village Spyro noticed how harsh he spoke to Cynder and felt sorry for what he had done. As he was about to apologies Cynder shouted, "Spyro look out!" Spyro caught a bolt of lightning from a dark dragon to his right. Hundreds of volts of electricity ran through Spyro's muscles as he shrieked in pain. Cynder spat a thin stream of poison into the dragon's eyes as the dragon rubbed his eyes vigorously in pain.

Spyro flapped his wings very slowly and tiredly as he tried to regain his posture without falling to his death. As the dragon charged again for another electric attack, Spyro inhaled quickly and exhaled with a surge of fire breath. As the dragon began to smolder and screech, the dragon finally fell to the earth as more dragons appeared. "We have to work in unison, follow my moves." Spyro stated as he charged towards the first dragon. With tail blade piercing the dragon's stomach, Spyro drove the blade through even deeper as Cynder dove towards the next dragon with talons ready. As she clawed and scraped at the dragon's face, Cynder spat poison into the dragon's face which ran down his throat.

As the dragon fell, Spyro used his electrical element to kill another dragon behind Cynder, hoping she wouldn't be caught in the electrical current. As she spun around to look towards Spyro, a piece of ice crashed into her back, knocking her out of midflight. "Cynder, hold on!" Spyro cried in horror as he dove towards her. Spyro realized she was unconscious as he caught her before she could hit the ground. Spyro laid her motionless body among a pile of soft, even grass as the assailant dragon landed before them. Spyro looked to the dragon and asked, "Who are you?"

"My name is Cerrador; Malefor wishes you be sentenced to death." Cerrador said as he charged his energy for another ice attack. Spyro noticed a necklace hanging from Cerrador's neck with a blue ruby hanging from a small, gold dragon hand. Spyro then looked up to see a hail of icicles frying towards him. Using his wings as a shield, Spyro was able to keep most of the icicles from harming him and Cynder. Spyro knew he had to move fast, he jumped into the air and flung himself towards Cerrador with talons ready. The two collided into a tree as the large obstructive mass was broken at the trunk.

Spyro shoved Cerrador into the tree just before the impact to maximize the pain from the inertia between the two. With head hung low to the ground and wings facing outward while front legs were positioned outward from the body, Spyro was ready to strike again. As Cerrador desperately attempted to get up from the ground, Spyro lunged towards him with horns down. Spyro could feel his horns drive deep into Cerrador's side as he screeched in pain. As Spyro began to pull away from Cerrador, the massive dragon clinched ahold of Spyro's neck with his powerful jaws and flung Spyro away from him. Spyro slammed hard into the ground but used his wings for stability as he caught himself before sliding into Cynder. Spyro felt irritation in his wounds as he slowly walked towards the dying dragon.

Cerrador coughed and wheezed blood as Spyro stood next to his mortally wounded body. "Where's Malefor?" Spyro asked firmly.

Cerrador laughed as he spat blood towards Spyro and said, "You'll never find him until it is time." Cerrador's head fell to the ground with force as small amounts of dirt twirled into the air.

"Oh my, what has become of this goddess?" A young male dragon proclaimed as Spyro turned to Cynder to be looking at a jet black dragon with ruby chest scales.

Cynder began to stir as she looked to the black dragon in a surprised manor and said "Who might you be?"

"My name is Tyrant, I am from a land beyond this one; you must be Cynder, the goddess of beauty is it not?" Tyrant opened his wings in an attempt to impress Cynder. Spyro could sense a feeling uncommon inside of his chest, jealousy, who was this dragon?

"This is marvelous, they don't even recognize me!" Malefor thought as he was pleased by his role as Tyrant was beginning quite well. Tyrant looked towards Spyro and said, "And you must be Spyro, the one who restored peace to this world, must have been nice for a while."

Spyro began to grow angry with this new dragon, he just wanted to leave Tyrant and continue the fight with Cynder. "Cynder are you able to fight?" Spyro asked as she struggled to regain her footing.

"No, I think my leg is messed up pretty bad, I'll stay here, you need to go on and help fend off the attackers." Cynder said as she lost her footing again.

Tyrant edged closer to Cynder and said, "I will tend to her Spyro, go and defend the village." Spyro was discussed by what he was hearing but refused to retaliate. As Spyro took towards the village he was attacked by several groups of Grublins and Trolls. Spyro used a large charge of electricity and manage to create a complete ground between the groups and vanquished most of the Grublins in a matter of seconds.

While the Trolls surrounded Spyro, a familiar voice echoed through the forest, "Spyro, get down!" Hunter, the new leader of the Cheetah village yelled as he fired several arrows towards the Trolls. The poison coated tips of the arrows sunk deep into the Trolls bodies as they shrieked in pain. Hunter leaped into the air with sword drawn and lashed at the Trolls. With the broad sword leaving deep wounds in the Trolls, Spyro leaped onto the last Troll's back and used his ice element to freeze the Troll in a large crystal of ice. Spyro fell to the ground as he whipped his tail into the ice crystal, shattering it into pieces.

"Hunter, is that all of them?" Spyro asked as he flapped his wings once.

"I fear not, there are more of them down near the river. Help me finish the rest of them off in the village, then we can work our way down the river to the others." Hunter said as he replaced his sword back into the hip sheath.

Spyro looked towards the village and said, "We need to get moving, Warfang is under siege and they are in dire need of help."

"Very well then, I will assemble our finest warriors when the battle is won here. Come then, let us free Avalar." Hunter stated as the two headed into the village. Through an hour of fighting off the Trolls and Grublins, Spyro mortally wounded the last Troll with his tail blade as the Troll collapsed to the ground. Spyro stood a couple of feet from the Troll as he checked his bandaged wounds, the bandages were torn and ripped as Spyro tore the bandages away from his body, revealing the dagger wound. The scab looked as though the wound would scar. Spyro turned his attention to the Troll.

The Troll bled through its open wounds as the Troll said in its native language, "It has begun." Spyro looked up the village, some of the tree huts were destroyed while fires were beginning to be extinguished. Some of the Cheetahs gathered their wounded while others began to rebuild their homes.

"Hunter, I need to see Cynder, she might know something about what is happening." Spyro said has he made his way towards the thickest of the forest.

"Be careful young Spyro, there may be more of Malefor's troops." Hunter called as he aided his village in rebuilding their homes.

"Cynder, the fight is over, where are you?" Spyro called periodically, Cynder wasn't where he had last seen her and was beginning to worry.

Suddenly, he heard Cynder yell, "Over here, we're doing ok." Spyro was relieved to see Cynder ok but was disgusted to see Tyrant so close to her.

Spyro withheld his feelings of jealously and said, "Most of the village is destroyed, Hunter was there as the new chief, I'm not sure what has become of Prowlus. Come on, can you walk ok?" Cynder looked at Spyro as he didn't move closer to her to help her stand; he just stood there and watched as her legs wobbled and collapsed.

"Spyro, my leg hurts really badly." Cynder said as Tyrant took hold of her paw, this made Spyro's temper flare with jealously and anger.

Tyrant studied Cynder's front right leg as he ran his paws up and down and said, "It doesn't feel broken, I can't tell for sure, we should go to the village, maybe they can help." Spyro rolled his eyes when Tyrant wasn't looking. Cynder noticed Spyro and his behavior and was starting to dislike how he was acting. Looks were shared between Spyro and Cynder when Tyrant wasn't looking as they made their way to the village. As Spyro walked along side of Cynder, the two cease to speak to one another as Cynder was disappointed with Spyro's attitude.

"It should be night here soon," Spyro said, breaking the silence. "We should head to Warfang; Cynder will be in good care if I can get her to the clinic there."

"And what of the dark forces, how do you expect to be rid of them?" Tyrant asked firmly.

"I'll deal with them personally." Spyro said as he used a small dose of his flame breath to start a small fire in a bundle of sticks in the village. The dead leaves crackled and snapped in the early night as Cynder lay asleep in a tightly coiled ball next to the flames. Spyro felt a small amount of grief as he knew jealously had got the better of him.

"Cynder, are you awake?" Spyro asked as he looked towards Tyrant who was lay motionless near the burning fire. He noticed how most of the Cheetahs were already among their homes, built from stocks of trees and supported by heavy stones. Spyro gave up of calling to Cynder, allowing her to rest as the next day would surely be hard for the three in Warfang. The trees were still even when the night wind pushed onwards over them and into the sky. Spyro lay restless as he wanted Cynder to coil close to him like the night before, he yearned for her attention.

"Cynder, please wake up." Spyro said in a louder tone.

Cynder stirred from her sleep and looked towards Spyro with blurry vision and said, "What Spyro?" Spyro cringed inside to her sharp tone.

"Please, slide closer to me so I can keep you warm." Spyro asked in a delicate tone to try and get her to comply. Cynder shook her head and rested her head on her front paws. Spyro wouldn't take no for an answer. Instead of asking Cynder once more, he stood from his resting position and moved towards Cynder who hid her smile in seeing Spyro go through the effort to just be next to her.

"Persistent aren't you?" Cynder said with a sharp tone though knowing it was sweet of her love to go through the effort to be with her.

Spyro looked into her eyes with his paws placed over hers and said, "Look Cynder, I don't know what came over me and I don't want to find out, please don't ignore me anymore." Spyro couldn't deal with the cease of words between them both.

"Spyro, you're changing, I can feel it. I feel some sort of darkness expelling away from you. You need to focus, if you really want this to work out, you need to clear your mind first." Cynder's lips ran dry as Spyro nodded his head.

"I just keep getting this feeling that there is more to Tyrant than meets the eye." Spyro said in a concerned voice.

"Spyro, nothing is wrong with him, he's just trying to suck up to us, you do know what we have done in the past right?" Cynder asked, knowing Spyro would never forget those times as if they were carved in his mind.

"Yes Cynder, I do remember, what makes no sense is the fact that the inhabitants around us keep going to us to fight this evil even though it has returned." Spyro said with his head facing the ground.

Cynder raised Spyro's head with hers and kissed him softly and said, "You just need some sleep, tomorrow a Healer will hopefully be here to help me and then we will head off to Warfang."

Spyro nodded in agreement with Cynder's plan as they both lowered their heads to the ground. Their tails wrapped around one another as Spyro rested his left wing over Cynder's body. Tyrant, shaken from his sleep opened his eyes only a fraction of the way to catch a glimpse of Spyro and Cynder.

Malefor groaned in frustration and said, "My role as Tyrant seems to be ineffective, perhaps I need to try more drastic measures." As he looked towards Spyro once more, Malefor felt as though he had the power to kill the two at any given moment. He couldn't do it, something inside of the dark soul of Malefor told him to wait; their deaths will be bitter sweet revenge and more satisfying if he waited. Malefor's face cringed in anger as he finally drifted into sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: War for Warfang**

Spyro awoke before Cynder and Tyrant as he stretched his legs and shook his head to try and shake away the feeling of weariness. Yawning in the morning dew, Spyro made his way towards Hunter's home to notice him meditating. Knowing that he didn't want to be, Spyro patiently waited for a few moments until Hunter had broken from his concentration. "Are you ready for the fight for Warfang?" Hunter asked as he stretched out his arms.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I never thought Malefor would return." Spyro said, trying to act as though nothing was troubling him.

"Something seems to be disturbing you, what is it?" Hunter asked as Spyro who was surprise that Hunter could sense something was wrong with him.

"That dragon, Tyrant, something doesn't seem to right with him around, I get this cold feeling that there is Dark Energy radiating from him." Spyro said in a whisper tone as Tyrant and Cynder were awakening from their slumber.

"I feel it to, something doesn't seem too normal with that dragon, be careful when around him." Hunter said as he arose from the ground. The trees began to sway to the wind as the temperature began to rise due to the morning sun. The dew coated leaves dripped in unison with the wind as Spyro and Hunter made their way towards Cynder and Tyrant.

"Cynder how is your leg?" Spyro asked as he met Cynder next to the smoldering ashes of the campfire.

"I think I'll be ok, just strained a bit. What's the plan for the fight?" Cynder asked, waiting patiently for instructions.

Spyro stood in the middle of the group and began to make plans for the fight, "Hunter, gather many warriors as you can, we need some reinforcements for this fight. Pushing Malefor's forces away from the city won't be easy. Cynder, you and I will aid the inhabitants from the skies. Tyrant, you and Hunter search for any dragons other than the Guardians. Hunter, tell your warriors to rally at the main gates, we need full force to drive them out of the city. We need to stick to the plan, or else we might not live through this fight. Now, is everybody ready?"

"What if we can't push them out of the city?" Tyrant asked.

Spyro stood, motionless to the crowd as he finally said, "I'll use Dark Energy. It can tear through the crowds; I just got to be careful about where I use it and how I control it. Cynder, if it seems like I can't pull away, I need you to help me." Cynder then remembered, after escaping the crystal which encased the pair for three years, Spyro was beginning to develop a habit of using Dark Energy. It seemed to consume him when he was under pressure. Cynder just nodded in agreement as it was no use arguing over the matter.

"Spyro is right, we need everyone to play their part in this war, I have a feeling there will be more wars to fight. Until now, let us focus on Warfang." Hunter said as he called to his troops.

Spyro looked to Cynder with a tired look and said, "Let's get going." The flight to Warfang was as slow as it ever seemed before, minutes seems to turn to hours as the small resistant group finally came upon the outside walls or Warfang.

"Alright, Hunter, get your warriors to scale these walls, the rest will be up to you and Tyrant." Spyro looked towards Cynder with a straight face and said," Cynder, you ready for this?" Spyro asked while he observed the skies. He saw different variations of Wyverns and Grublin Flies and, to his astonishment, Dreadwings being rode by Bowman Orcs circled the skies.

"Spyro, where are the Guardians and the inhabitants? I don't hear any fighting going on inside." Cynder stated in puzzlement.

"The inhabitants must be already imprisoned; the city is overtaken most likely." Hunter proclaimed as he drew his sword.

"Ok, Hunter, send your falcons out to find the Guardians. Cynder, with me, let's go!" Spyro said, exclaiming orders as he took off from the ground. The wind cut through Spyro's wings as adrenaline from the battle surged through his body. The Dreadwing riders and Wyverns caught sight of Spyro as they made an assault towards him. The zing of arrows flying by him and the cries of battle rang through his mind as Spyro made a dash towards the first Dreadwing. The Bowman fired one last arrow towards Spyro before being battered from the beast by Spyro's horn charge. Even though falling to his death, the Bowman Orc fired one final arrow before crashing to the ground.

Spyro felt the arrow zing past his head as he used his flame breath to finish off the Dreadwing the Bowman Orc was once mounted upon. Cynder stayed to the right of Spyro, picking off the Wyverns and Grublin Flies which roamed the skies in pursuit of Spyro. Cynder used her poisonous spit and shadow breath to dispose of the Grublin Flies with the greatest amount of ease while using her tail blade and loud fear screeches to disperse the group of Wyverns. While some of the Wyverns retreated from the fight, most of them stayed together in one group of six as they lunged toward Cynder. Spyro peered behind his right shoulder to see Cynder being caught in an uneven fight with the Wyverns and seemed to need dire help. Using them momentum from his flight, Spyro whipped himself around to be heading into a nosedive toward the nearest Wyvern.

With talons at the ready and wing closed to his sides, Spyro crashed into the first Wyvern with brutal force, several ribs of the Wyvern popped loose as Spyro curled his front paws into fists and began to pound the Wyvern's head repeatedly as they both fell to the ground. In the last moments before impact, Spyro kicked off the Wyvern's back to make the unconscious Wyvern fall it its death. Using the momentum from the kick off, Spyro rammed his horns into the second Wyvern while Cynder used her shadow attacks to quickly take the upper hand against another Wyvern. "Spyro, look out!" Cynder cried as a Bowman Orc fired two arrows towards Spyro who was tied between a unison of sonic blasts from two Wyverns.

Using the advantage of the enemy, Spyro grabbed the Wyvern to his left and hurled the beast into the path of the arrow. The lifeless body of the altered dragon fell into the city below them as Cynder kicked another Wyvern into the path of the second arrow.

As the Wyvern fell to its death, Spyro and Cynder faced the final two Wyverns. "Work in unison with me, they'll be distracted." Spyro said as he charged towards the Wyverns with Cynder following. The two dragons tackled the Wyverns in the air and drove their tail blades deep into the altered dragon's chests as they screeched in pain. At the last moment before crashing into the earth, they both kicked away from the Wyverns to finish off the beasts.

As Spyro and Cynder fought in the skies, Hunter and Tyrant slew their way through the city. With Tyrant using his fire attacks to clear a path through the mob of Grublins and Hero Orcs while Hunter used his sword cut through the crowds from behind Tyrant to prevent being over encumbered with enemies, the two were making slow progress in clearing out the city.

"Keep that blade drawn, this is getting worse." Tyrant said as he used his talons to scrape through some of the Grublins who came to close.

Hunter could hear his falcons high above the city as they gave a signal as Hunter said, "Tyrant, they say the Guardians are on their way. We have to keep pushing through; my warriors have already breached the main gates. We'll meet them near the Dragon Temple!"

The Dragon Temple was mainly used as a Dragon Temple where conventional meetings for the greater good were held along with criminal trials and prisoners. The three Guardian dragons held the meetings and trials while the community served as the jury. "Spyro look, Tyrant and Hunter down below!" Cynder shouted as Spyro finished off the last Dreadwing and the Bowman Orc.

"They need our help, come on!" Spyro yelled as they both flew towards the Dragon Temple.

"Spyro look, the Guardians, to the South!" Cynder yelled as Spyro looked towards the remains of the Volcano of Malefor. Terrador, the now leader of the Guardians flew to Spyro's side while Cyril and Volteer landed behind the three.

Terrador looked among the city briefly and said, "We must push through the city before more harm can be done. Spyro, Cynder, use the walkways above the ground to get to the Dragon Temple, we'll cover Hunter and the dragon with him from the skies."

"His name is Tyrant." Cynder spoke politely. Spyro felt the knot of jealousy curl in his stomach again.

"Come on Cynder, let's go." Spyro said in a hateful tone. Without waiting for Cynder, Spyro dove from the ledge of the walls and onto the nearest walkway he could find.

"Spyro, what is your problem with Tyrant, tell me now!" Cynder demanded as she had enough of Spyro's attitude.

Spyro stopped walking and turned to Cynder with a hateful glance and said with rage, "You want to know my problem Cynder? Fine, I'll tell you. Something doesn't feel right about him, I can feel this dark aura protruding from him and it doesn't help when you go around talking about him to everyone. He came out from know where and cuddled up next to you saying how beautiful you are and you being a goddess and I'm sick of you talking about him!. I'm sick of him; I hope he dies down there with the rest of those Grublins!" Spyro turned away in rage as he continued his pace towards the Dragon Temple, leaving Cynder by herself in shock.

"At least he came to me asking if I was ok when all you done was interrogate that dragon you killed!" Cynder yelled, surprised by how she was against Spyro in the argument.

Spyro stopped his pace and turned towards Cynder with a blank stare and said, "So you want to defend him? Fine, go ahead. I'll be risking my life for you while he's all curled up around you in your cave Cynder." Spyro's body began to turn dark purple.

"I can't believe you Spyro; maybe the darkness you're sensing is yourself," Cynder said in rage as she faced away from Spyro. "You've changed, I don't know you anymore." Cynder flew towards the Guardians to be of their aid while Spyro absorbed what Cynder had said to him along with emotions of anger and heartbreak. Spyro lost control, his eyes shown brilliant white tone while his body streaked with a dark purple aura.

With a roar of thundering proportions, everyone in the city grew still as Spyro yelled, "You will all pay, this ends now!" The dark storm clouds which oversaw the city began to unleash lightening and rain as Spyro fell toward the city streets. As Spyro landed, the shockwave from the fall made a small group of Grublins about five feet away flew from Spyro's standing position. The ground around Spyro crumbled from the impact as Spyro looked up from the ground. The black aura of Dark Energy surfaced over Spyro's body as it seemed to pulsate with every step he took towards the swarm of Grublins and Hero Orcs as they charged towards him.

Spyro could understand their Grublin language as they shouted, "Kill him! Kill him before he can attack!" Spyro waited to attack until the Hero Orcs came close, as the Dark Energy beam shot from Spyro's mouth; the Hero Orcs were disintegrated in seconds as more enemies ran towards Spyro in an attempt to end his life.

"He's losing control, Hunter, Tyrant, get out of the way!" Terrador yelled as Hunter bounded over Hero Orcs and walls to escape while Tyrant leaped into the air and began to flap his wings in an attempt to escape from Spyro's rampage.

"Terrador, is there any way that maybe Spyro could harness that Dark Energy inside of him so he can flex its control to his advantage?" Cynder asked as she watched the one she loved tear through the city.

"Dark Energy is a confusing matter young one," Terrador stated. "If Spyro was to unlock the secret of its origin, then he would probably have the capability to harness its power. Right now though, Spyro is letting himself fall for its power, making himself the doppelganger."

"What if his power becomes to immense, what should we do to stop him?" Cyril asked as Cynder listened carefully to the conversation.

Volteer sighed as he shook head and said, "Malefor lost control of the Dark Energy inside of himself when he discovered its vast power. If Spyro does lose control, we will have no choice but to put him to death." Cynder's eyes widened in horror as she tried to think of ways to help Spyro put the darkness inside of him to rest.

"He's almost to the Dragon Temple!" Tyrant yelled above the dragons as they all departed towards the Dragon Temple. Spyro laid among the entrance of the Dragon Temple in weariness and frustration as the Dark Energy aura slipped away from his body once more.

Spyro could hear the Hero Orcs and Grublins yell, "Retreat! He's too strong; our master will have to deal with him alone!" Malefor was struggling not to shout commands to his army as they retreated from the city but remembered that he had to stay in control of his physical form and remain being Tyrant until the time arisen to extract his revenge on Cynder and Spyro.

"Spyro, Are you ok?!" Cynder yelled as she landed next to the weary purple dragon.

"Get away from me." Spyro said in a threatening voice, the voice of darkness still flourished from Spyro's lips, even after the transformation.

"Cynder get back!" Tyrant yelled as he landed away from the two.

"You, you think you can just take her from me?" Spyro said as he stood from his resting position, the dark aura began to creep over Spyro's body once more.

"If it means to protect her from your evil deeds then yes, I will remove her from you!" Tyrant said as he lowered his head and spread his legs apart.

"You must want to die to challenge me!" Spyro roared as he lowered his head to draw forth another burst of Dark Energy. Cynder knew she had to act fast.

"Spyro stop!" Cynder yelled as she threw herself in front of the Dark Energy beam, knocking her away from the stairs. Spyro watched in horror as he watched Cynder's body slide to a stop along a stone pathway.

"Oh no, Cynder, someone help," Spyro cried in grief as he ran towards Cynder, ignoring Tyrant as he ran to Cynder's side. "Cynder please wake up! Come on please, I didn't mean to hit you, I lost control!" Cynder moaned in pain as the Guardian dragons landed behind the two, along with Hunter and his warriors.

"I'll never forgive you." Cynder uttered as Cyril and Volteer help support Cynder to her feet as they escorted her to the nearest clinic.

"You should have been more careful, you have some anger issues." Tyrant smirked as he made his way towards Cynder. Spyro couldn't believe what he had done.

In anger, Spyro met with Tyrant, forcing him to stop and began to try and intimidate him by saying, "That is my future wife you almost made me kill; my life means nothing without her existence. You have until midnight to leave this land and never return Tyrant. If you want to really fight, meet me at the Dragon Ocean beach, I'll be waiting there at sundown." Spyro was surprised of himself; he never picked a fight with any dragon before. Spyro took this action as how much he really wanted Cynder to be with him.

To his amazement, Tyrant only smirked as he said, "Fine, I'll be at the beach by sundown." As he smiled, Tyrant whipped his tail blade towards Spyro's face as an insulting remark, showing that he wasn't afraid of Spyro.

"Spyro, what were you thinking when you faced Tyrant like that, what harm has he brought to you?" Terrador asked, demanding an answer. Spyro ignored Terrador as he was already absorbing the grief of injuring the one he loved. As Spyro began to fill with tears he leaped into the air and began to fly towards the beach, hoping to find peace with himself.

"We've lost him haven't we?" Cyril asked as Terrador watched Spyro fly away.

"I fear so; don't allow him to enter the city until we know that the darkness inside of him is gone." Terrador said as he sighed in dismay.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight: Death for Love**

The ocean's current came to a rest among the diamond-like sand while the sun began to settle among the western horizon, Spyro knew this could be the last time he would see the ocean's beauty. The water rippled and flowed with the tide as the water pushed gracefully through the rocks and crevices which littered the farther regions of the beach. The setting sun made the clouds glow with orange and purple pigments as Spyro forced himself to not look back towards the darkened clouds among the rest of the land. The seagulls chimed their frequent tune with time while the water lay restfully among its own body, smooth and delicately it surfaced across rock formations. Spyro was reminded of Cynder everywhere he looked; the beauty of the nature surrounding him only brought sensitive memories to his mind as he said to himself, "Why is this happening to me?"

"Because the Dark Energy is feeding off of your emotions, just like what happened to me." Cynder's voice sung from behind him as he jumped from his resting spot in excitement.

"Cynder, what are you doing here, you should be resting at Warfang." Spyro said, excited to see Cynder standing before him.

"I overheard the Guardians talking about you," Cynder started. "Spyro, you need to harness the Convexity inside of you before it takes control of you, or else the Guardians will kill you. They don't want to have another loss like they had with Malefor. I'm with you every step of the way, if you ever need anything, I'll always be here for you because I love you." Cynder's lips fell upon Spyro's quickly like a bee on a rose which made Spyro's senses blare with electricity.

As their kiss broke, Spyro looked to here with grief and said, "Cynder, please, I couldn't control myself. I was trying to fight it; I really thought I could harness it. This Dark Energy, it feeds off of me, gnaws at my emotions, especially anger. When I see Tyrant close to you I just come undone, jealously no doubt. Please Cynder; please forgive me even though you said you never would."

"Spyro, I know something isn't right about Tyrant, I can feel the darkness from him to. You need to watch yourself around him. I need to get going back to Warfang and tell everyone where you are, are you going to be ok by yourself?" Cynder asked as she placed her right paw over Spyro's.

"Yes, right now I just really want to find Malefor, put an end to all of this madness, with you by my side." Spyro said with a shy filled smile. Cynder could only smile with joy as she took flight back towards Warfang. As Spyro knew the ties between him and Cynder would only become stronger, he heard a dragon land behind him.

"I knew you would show up, puny dragon." Malefor's voice was heard while still in the form of Tyrant.

"Malefor, you scum, is your mind so fried that you have to taunt me and Cynder to the grave?" Spyro said with his head hung low, streaked with rage.

"Oh Spyro, this is only the beginning, you will soon see what holds for this world after your death." Malefor taunted, smirking as he paced around Spyro.

"Why can't you just accept there is more to life than just violence, haven't you ever wondered what it was like?" Spyro asked, hoping to catch Malefor monologuing and maybe try to get some information from him about why and how he returned.

"Spyro, the world revolves around violence and corruption," Malefor started. "When one gains power, power will always corrupt. It's like an addiction; you want more every time you have it. Even you have a taste for the Dark Energy built inside of you, I've seen it. You and I Spyro, we are the same."

"I'll be nothing like you, all you wanted was to destroy the world, bring upon the end of millions of lives, I don't believe in that!" Spyro roared.

"Spyro you have to believe me, who would you rather lose, Cynder or the entire world?" Malefor said, trying to bring upon the Dark Energy in Spyro.

"You spit the most obvious lies Malefor, you dare to tear away the one I love from me," Spyro spat. "Could you be possibly any more stupid?"

Malefor smirked as he said, "Spyro, is intelligence stupid now? My goal was to bring a lawless world to this land, a new beginning for life. My existence is to purge this land to an era of darkness like the one so long ago; do you know the legend of Cripyro young dragon?" Spyro shook his head.

"Very well, a swift tale of our ancestors before you join them," Malefor stated. "Long ago, there was a war that raged on for centuries, the Dark Days as they were named. The war was fought over the ruler of the world between dragons and land dwellers. During the final days, a legendary dragon fell from the Celestial moons. The dragon was in fact the first purple dragon among time, Cripyro. She liberated the world from the violence, a world which was fought with Dark Energy. The dragoness sealed the power away into crystals which I managed to find and use for my forces of darkness. The Destroyer was created by our ancestors in that war to bring upon the enemy's doom by the use of Dark Magic. You see now Spyro? Our ancestors have nothing but a bloody reputation, your slate is no cleaner than the next purple dragon in line."

"Shut up, I don't believe in that Malefor, I'd rather die before I see this world turn upon itself!" Spyro roared as he let the Dark Energy from his body flow across his scales.

"As you wish you annoying little speck!" Malefor roared as the two dragons charged at one another. Spyro knew he would have the upper hand in terms of speed and agility, but knew his power was no match for Malefor's. As Spyro saw Malefor's tale blade fling forward, he ducked just as the razor extension missed the side of Spyro's head. Spyro used his ice element to fling razor sharp icicles towards Malefor only to be stopped by Malefor's sturdy wings. As Spyro leaped in the air towards Malefor, Spyro was hit by a bolt of electricity by Malefor's electricity element. Thousands of volts surged through Spyro's body as Malefor threw him into a pile of small boulders, shattering them instantly.

Spyro groaned in pain as dust and debris floated among him. "Come now young dragon, I know there's a lot of fight left in you." Malefor taunted as Spyro noticed him walking through the debris. Spyro's body grew tense with rage as he regained his footing.

"Is this all you got Malefor, I've seen tougher Grublins!" Spyro taunted, trying to throw Malefor off focus. As Spyro gathered his concentration, he waited until Malefor's silhouette drew near before unleashing a beam of Dark Energy. As the dust thinned and the debris faded, Spyro looked frantically for Malefor's body; no sign of him was traceable.

"It's over Spyro." Malefor grinned from behind as he grabbed Spyro's tail with his mouth and threw him against another group of boulders, this time much larger than the ones before. Pain of great density streaked through Spyro's body as Malefor yelled, "You're weak, weak like Ignitus, like Sparx, like Cynder!" Spyro became infuriated beyond what anyone could imagine. Spyro wanted to end Malefor's life slowly and painfully without the use of Dark Energy.

As Malefor drew closer to Spyro's mangled body, Spyro dashed towards the evil dragon, horns parallel with his body as Spyro hoped to make contact. Malefor managed to grab hold of Spyro's horns however and throw him against a nearby coconut tree. The force from the impact knocked several coconuts loose as they fell harmlessly away from the still dazed Spyro. "Malefor, why did you lose control of yourself, why did you let the darkness take you over? The people worshipped you for a greater cause, a cause for peace. Why did you throw that away?" Spyro said, still gasping for air.

"Spyro, I didn't lose myself, I chose to be this way." Malefor said without smirking or trying to intimidate Spyro as he stood well enough in range to finish Spyro. "No matter how many shadows you erase, there will always be darkness while there is still a light burning. It's all part of nature Spyro."

"Then I will become an icon of justice, a peacemaker for this land," Spyro uttered as he struggled to stand. "My name is Spyro, and my quest is to bring peace!" Spyro roared as he stood from his former laying position. Tense, sore muscles clinched tightly as Spyro finally regained his focus, the Dark Energy swept away from Spyro's body as Spyro knew that there was more to life than living in anger. Spyro lowered his head and spread his legs apart.

Spyro bared his sharp, white teeth as he said, "Malefor, I may die today; but at least I will be remembered as the purple dragon who sought to destroy the evil which clinched this land in a vice of darkness."

"You've made your choice then young dragon, you ready to die?" Malefor intimidated as he lowered his head even with Spyro's. Lightning flashed high above the pair as they charged at one another. Their horns interlocked as they broke free from one another. Spyro lashed downward with his right paw as Malefor used his left arm to throw Spyro off balance. As Spyro stumbled, Malefor lashed with his tail blade with extreme force. Spyro grabbed Malefor's tail, seconds before impact and used his tail to pull himself into the evil dragon for a talon swipe.

As Spyro felt his talons rake across Malefor's face, the evil dragon slammed his head into Spyro's sending him into a daze. Spyro's vision was blurred as he saw Malefor lunge with his right paw, talons erect to one another. Spyro managed to use his left horn to throw the attack off balance as Spyro whipped his body around, making his tail blade slash through Malefor's chest scales and into flesh. Black blood protruded from the open wound as Spyro used the momentum from his twist to slam his fist into Malefor's jaw with a large among of force. Spyro saw two of Malefor's teeth break away as Spyro made an upward swipe towards Malefor, talons ready to slice through the soft tissue below Malefor's chin.

Malefor barely managed to move his head away from Spyro's talons as he struggled to keep pace with Spyro's agility as he used his wings to shield himself from Spyro's flame breath. As Spyro knew that forward attacks would be useless, he reached for Malefor's tail and whipped him into the closest boulder group he could find. Dust and small bits of rock flew awry as Spyro drew near to inspect his opponent. Spyro could hear moaning as he knew it was a sign of weakness. Spyro thought Malefor was seriously injured and began to say, "Are you finished yet?" when suddenly, Malefor came charging out of the smoke, to swift for Spyro to react as he felt one of Malefor's horns drive deep into Spyro's lower right chest.

Pain streaked over Spyro's body as Malefor whipped his head to be rid Spyro from his horn which sent more pain through Spyro's body. As Spyro caught himself from slamming into the ground by digging his legs into the sand, he stood facing Malefor with pain ricocheting through his gut. Blood poured from the open hole in his lower chest onto the sand as Spyro placed his left paw over the open wound to stop the bleeding. As his vision blurred while his head began to spin, Spyro stumbled to the sand, breathing heavily as he tried to cease the pain.

Malefor chuckled to Spyro's defeat as he said, "That should kill you for too long, I've been waiting for this day for far too long."

"No, I can still fight. You won't hurt her you scum." Spyro said, coughing blood as he fell toward his side.

"There's no reason to fight Spyro, your time is over." Malefor taunted as he placed his right paw on top of Spyro's head as he ran his paw over to the left side of Spyro's face.

"You're going to die Malefor; I hope it's me who delivers the final blow." Spyro said, closing his left eye as Malefor's paw drew near.

"I've heard about enough of your useless rant." Malefor said in anger as he dug his claws deep into Spyro's face and slashed sideways toward his chin. Spyro howled in pain as Malefor turned towards Warfang and said in a mocking tone, "Don't worry about Cynder, she's in good hands with me now.

"Come back here Malefor." Spyro sputtered as he knew there was nothing he could do to stop him. The beach, once the place of relaxation and peace turned into Spyro's final resting place. The warmth of his own blood being pumped through the three slashes down his face only brought grief to Spyro as the pain from them seemed to throb all over his body. Unable to move due to the blaring pain stretching from his gut to his head, Spyro did the only thing he could do; rest with the thought of Cynder swimming through his mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: Ray of Hope**

"Where's Spyro, tell me!" Cynder demanded from Tyrant.

"I'm not for sure; I did see him at the beach though, before I was attacked by a group of Trolls." Tyrant explained.

"I'm going to find him, he should have returned by now; the clouds seem to look as though they bring a storm." Cynder proclaimed as she took flight from the city. As soon as she was out of sight, rain began to fall from the sky in a heavy downpour with lightning and thunder of great proportions. "Spyro, where are you!" Cynder cried out, worried about his safety.

Cynder knew that Spyro was more than capable of defending himself but lately she felt that Spyro might have been pushing his luck too far.

Spyro could hear his heart beat slowly in his chest as he lay among the beach, mangled and drawing closer to death as every second passed from his life. Spyro would have gave anything and everything he had just to see Cynder before he died, but she would be heartbroken to watch him die in front of her and didn't want to put her through that type of pain. Spyro's mind began to drift to the thought of what happened after you died. The thought seemed to terrify him at first, but soon passed as the thought of redemption seemed to be as a welcoming invitation to death's embrace as Spyro closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him as the rain landed harmlessly onto Spyro's face.

"Never thought I'd bleed to death at the place I relax at… I guess this means Cynder will be next… Death won't be so lonely after all…" Spyro's thought trailed off as his eyes yearned to close.

Spyro shook the thought from his head, Cynder needed his help. He couldn't just leave her to Tyrant who Spyro knew was Malefor. Spyro tried to move but was no use, the pain was to tense. "Come on Spyro, think of a way for her to find you." Spyro said out loud while a thin line of blood ran down the right side of his mouth. He then thought of an idea.

Spyro drew in the little energy left inside of himself and unleashed a bright purple glow of pure Convexital Energy. The light purple beam ripped through the storm clouds like a freshly sharpened knife through snow. Cynder saw the Convexity beam and knew something was wrong. As she raced towards the purple glow Cynder was beginning to be bombarded by hail and ran as she neared Spyro.

"Spyro, hang on!" Cynder tried to yell over the storm as she drew near the beach.

With the lightning intensifying, Spyro looked towards the clouds and said, "I guess she isn't coming." As the purple beam began to fade, Cynder pushed harder through the storm as she dodged bolts of lightning and large amounts of hail mixed with rain as she landed on the beach. The sun had finally faded over the ocean as night was among the land while the weather grew more violent within each passing second.

"Spyro, come on get up," Cynder yelled as she shook Spyro's shoulders. "Come on I can't carry you and fly, get up. I love you Spyro and if you love me you won't leave me alone!" Spyro's eyes flickered open, deprived of energy as he pulled himself off the sand.

"Cynder, I'm not going to die; only you can die before me, you'll be spared of the pain and loss." Spyro stood and opened his wings as he narrowed his eyes. "Time to finish this, Malefor is Tyrant, he caused this; I'm going to end it." As Spyro began to walk, he picked up speed as he went into a full sprint with Cynder trailing behind him. To minimize effort, Spyro ran up a slanted rock and dove off the rock and opened his wings.

As his wings caught an updraft he flapped in a numeric pattern with the wind speed. As the two flew steadily to Warfang, Spyro's main concern was if blood loss would get the better of him as small drops of blood dripped from the end of his tail blade where the runs from his wound stopped.

As his vision became blurred every now and then, Cynder flew beside him and said, "You going to make it ok?"

"I feel sick, my gut won't stop bleeding and I feel like passing out right now, we need to stop." Spyro said hesitantly. As the two landed in the forest of Avalar, Spyro soon realized that they weren't far from where his cave was.

"Spyro, isn't your cave somewhere near here?" Cynder asked, observing the darkened lining of the forest around them. Rain dropped from leaf to leaf until they settled among the forest floor. The flowers and lightning bugs ceased to show through the darkness as Malefor's outcome on the world was taking a toll on the landscape and nature.

Spyro could hear the cries of Hero Orcs as he said, "Cynder, we have to get to the cave, it's a couple of yards away I believe, to the west." As the two made their way slowly towards the cave, the chants of Hero Orcs grew louder as the two neared the cave entrance. The darkness of the forest seemed to increase every second as the torches wielded by the Hero Orcs seemed like sunrays lighting up the darkened forest around them.

"Here, help me move this boulder." Spyro said as he pushed against the rock, with Spyro being stretched outwards the gaping wound bled intensely down his stomach. Cynder could only imagine what pain was going through Spyro as she aided him in moving the boulder just enough to let them into the cave.

Spyro allowed Cynder through first before he entered as the Hero Orcs came from the darkness with torches and spears. Spyro was able to push the massive boulder back in front of the cave entrance before one of the Hero Orcs could spot the two. Spyro collapsed at the foot of the boulder as Cynder hoisted his head up and said calmly, "Spyro, come on, get on the bed and I'll patch you up."

"You seem calm; I wish I was like you." Spyro said as he groaned in pain through his teeth, wondering when the pain would cease. Spyro settled slowly on his patted bed as Cynder drew near with a bandage roll and a large cloth sheet.

"Here, I need you to sit up straight," Cynder commanded as Spyro sat up into a sitting stance, his sore and damaged body was beginning to look more gruesome as Cynder wrapped the bandages around his torso. "You seem to like getting beat up, do you like me wrapping you up like this?" Cynder joked as she tore the access bandages away from the roll while she tied the bandages up tight to Spyro's torso.

"Hey, I'd jump off a cliff with a deranged Ape to have you bandage my broken legs." Spyro said with a smile as the two clucked with happiness. Cynder's smile quickly subsided as she looked among Spyro's face in the dim candle light. The gruesome slash would have a good chance or scarring over as Cynder observed his face.

"Spyro, I'm so sorry. I knew not to trust that dragon." Cynder said, weeping quietly.

As she wept, Spyro pulled her close to his chest and said, "I'm going to kill him, I'm going to set you free." Cynder looked to Spyro, she never felt as close to him as she felt at that moment in time. As the two shared their passion filled hug, Cynder gently rubbed Spyro's head, sending a warm sensation down Spyro's back.

"Will you always be with me, even in death?" Cynder said in a low, love filled tone.

"Even in death, we'll fly across the skies together." Spyro said, pressing his lips against hers. Cynder's heart fluttered with excitement as they broke apart. The two had an endless night of dreams with each other as night turned to day. Through one of the dreams however, Spyro saw wedding bells, he smiled in his thoughts as he awoke the next morning.

Spyro stood from his bed of grass as he used the light from a candle to illuminate a puddle of water. Using the reflection off the clear liquid, Spyro observed his face. Jagged scars from Malefor's talons had finally healed up into tissue as the scab was beginning to disappear. The scars reminded him of Malefor as he despised his look. As Spyro stepped in the water puddle, Cynder awoke.

"Spyro, how are you feeling?" Cynder asked, yawning as she stretched from her slumber.

"I don't know really," Spyro said, placing his right paw over the bandaged wound. "I would like to make it to Warfang today, need to confront Terrador and tell him who Malefor really is."

"Spyro don't be stubborn, you know Terrador will imprison you if you speak like that to him," Cynder said, knowing that Spyro would reject the truth. "That and what if Malefor was to attack you again? You are in no condition to fight."

To her astonishment, Spyro sat down next to her on his bed and said, "You're right, we need to enter the city peacefully and hopefully Malefor won't suspect a thing, as long as he doesn't see me however. How you described Terrador acting towards me, do you mean I have become somewhat of a rogue or something like that?"

"I'm afraid so," Cynder said, her voice was bold and compelling. "I overheard him saying things such as putting you to death due to your dark nature and how you are deemed a threat to the citizens."

"After everything I've done for this world, where is he now?" Spyro asked, his temper was coming back to him but remained in check as Cynder spoke.

"He's still in Warfang, planning an assault to push back Malefor's forces." Cynder said, knowing what Spyro was thinking.

"We need to leave for there today, I have to confront Terrador and tell him I'm in control of the Dark Energy for now." Spyro said as he began to move the boulder aside. The rays of the sun reflected off of Spyro's pupils in pain as he narrowed his eyes. Cynder reluctantly followed as she knew it was a bad idea to leave towards Warfang.

"Come on, let's go." Spyro said calmly as he pushed the boulder over the opening of his cave. As the two flew towards Warfang, a dire meeting was under way in the city between Tyrant and Terrador in the Dragon Temple.

"Are you saying that Spyro is dead young dragon?" Terrador said, boasting his pride to Tyrant as Tyrant made a false story of Spyro's death.

"Yes he is, I witnessed it myself. A group of Hero Orcs was his end; they took the body with them, probably to have proof of his death for Malefor."

"I see, now about this attack, what do you suppose we should do Volteer?" Cyril said as he joined Volteer in meeting with Tyrant and Terrador.

"Malefor will most likely push his troops towards the city again, most of the other civilizations outside of Warfang either managed to fight off his forces or, sadly, been overrun by his army," Volteer stated. "We will lose morale if our forces learn about Spyro's death; we cannot let the word slip through to our people."

"We need to count our casualties out in the other civilizations, has anyone seen Cynder?" Cyril asked as he stood alongside Terrador.

"I saw her yesterday; she said she was in search for Spyro." Tyrant said.

"Did you not just tell us that he was dead and you witnessed his death?" Volteer said, interrogating Tyrant.

Tyrant panicked in his mind as he said, "I didn't want to be the one to bear the news to her. I see interest in her stature, her nature as a dragon. I would like to ask her hand in marriage someday." Malefor laughed in his mind, Terrador and the rest of the dragons settled in a long pause as they looked at one another in dismay.

"I fear you will be unable to do so young dragon, the bond between Cynder and Spyro is too great, even in his death. Spyro's most sought for dream was to have Cynder in marriage, you would crush her heart if you asked her for her hand." Volteer stated, protecting Spyro's pride.

"I see, so what if Cynder doesn't return in the hour, what will stop us from pushing on?" Tyrant asked as he disregarded the idea of marriage.

"She is the one ticket in Malefor's lair if we ever find it that is, he wouldn't think twice if Cynder went to his side again," Cyril said. "When she confronts Malefor with the reasoning of betrayal of our side, we can then invade his lair and rid him from this world once and for all."

Tyrant narrowed his eyes as he questioned the plan, "What if we are unsuccessful with the attack on his lair?"

"Then we assemble a team of siege warriors to send a suicide attack if you will call it that, charge Malefor's lair head on or die for the cause." Terrador said as he began to walk towards the exit of the Dragon Temple.

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder had just arrived to a river cutting through Avalar as they discovered its source. The most beautiful waterfall imaginable crashed down into a pile of boulders as Spyro said, "If we can find a couple of green crystals then I might be able to draw energy from them to keep me going."

"Yeah, it's been awhile since we last drew energy hasn't it?" Cynder said. Dragons are a type of being in which they need to draw the physical energy encircling the green crystals which grow in various parts of their world. As the two landed near the waterfall, they spotted a small mound of green crystals which rested at the edge of the waterfall.

"Look at the waterfall Cynder, it's so beautiful." Spyro said calmly as he approached the mound of crystals. The waterfall created a thin rainbow which arose from the base of the waterfall while the rocks below the crashing water twinkled with white beauty in the sun. As Spyro wrapped his paws around two small pieces of crystals, he began to pull against them, breaking them clean from their base as he handed one to Cynder.

"No Spyro, you need them more than I do, I'll be fine." Cynder said as she pushed the crystal fragment back towards Spyro. Spyro placed both of his front paws on each crystal fragment and closed his eyes. As energy began to be absorbed from each crystal, an aura of green emitted from both crystals. Spyro began to feel stronger as he grabbed a much larger piece of crystal from the group and began to absorb more of the majestic energy which dwelled inside the crystals. As the crystals were being sapped of energy, they began to turn transparent like clear glass as Spyro finished depriving the final crystal in the group of seven.

"Spyro, how do you feel?" Cynder asked as she approached Spyro from behind.

"I feel good, great, like I'm invincible," Spyro said as he flapped his wings once forcefully. "Come on, let's get to Warfang."

No sooner did they open their wings, a female voice came from behind them, "Did I just hear you just say you two were leaving to Warfang?"

"Show yourself, who are you." Cynder said as she surveyed the area around her. As she looked towards her left, a bright pink dragon emerged from the bushed along with a bright red male dragon that looked similar to Spyro.

"Excuse our rudeness, my name is Ember." The pink dragon said as she sat close to the male dragon.

"And my name is Flame you know we look alike in a few ways you and I." The male dragon said as he wrapped one wing around Ember and acknowledged Spyro.

"We kind of do, have you two been watching us this whole time?" Spyro asked as the four came closer together.

"No, we just came to go look for a few flowers for our cave when we found you two." Ember said as she looked towards Cynder and smile. Cynder smiled as she looked at the couple, their bond reminded her of the one she and Spyro shared as she neared Spyro whom wrapped his wing around her for comfort.

"My name is Spyro and this is Cynder, my hopefully future wife." Spyro said as he smiled towards Cynder whom returned the gaze. Cynder was so love-struck at the moment that she didn't realize the scars across Spyro's face.

"Wait, we've heard of you two, you are the ones who defeated Malefor high above the Volcano of Malefor is that right?" Flame asked.

"We did, he's returned though as a dragon named Tyrant." Spyro said, now eager to get back to Warfang.

"Will it be alright if we can examine that wound you have on your gut Spyro? We've had to patch ourselves up from those Orcs before." Flame said as he kept a straight face to let Spyro know he was being serious.

"Yes I suppose you can." Spyro said as he began to untie the blood stained bandages. The blood from the wound made the cloth stick together as Spyro continued to unwrap the last wrap. As the bandages were removed, Ember and Flame observed the scabbed over wound.

"Horn wound from a dragon no doubt, how long ago did this incident happen?" Ember asked as she observed the surrounding chest scale.

"Yesterday, about half an hour before nightfall, I barely managed to make it to shelter." Spyro said as he was horrified to observe his own severe wound. He also noticed that most of the blood which ran down his body wasn't cleaned off as he felt embarrassed about his present state.

"The gut wound should heal up as if nothing happened, the ones across your face won't be so lucky however, sorry Spyro." Flame said as he and Ember both backed away, Cynder felt as though she could cry. The guilt of her thinking she caused Tyrant and Spyro to fight clawed at her mind. Spyro noticed this and placed his wing back around her for comfort.

"You guys should stay here for a while, take some time off and get some of that dried blood cleaned off," Ember said politely to Cynder and Spyro whom Cynder completely forgot about the blood stains on Spyro's belly and tail. "That and we could use the company." Cynder smiled to the idea while Spyro still wanted to head for Warfang to confront Malefor in front of the Guardian dragons.

"Come on Spyro, you can use a small break before we head back to Warfang." Cynder said who wanted to go swimming for a couple of minutes.

"Alright, two nights though, on the third we have to head to Warfang." Spyro said as he smiled at the idea of a break.

"Excellent, plus we have a friend with us who has told use so much about you two." Flame said as he waved his paw at the two while Ember followed behind him. As the four strolled along a quiet, beautiful path in the forest, Spyro smiled at Cynder who stuck close to his side, never wanting to leave him again.

"I've never seen this part of Avalar before, how did you two come across it?" Spyro asked, admiring the environment around him.

"We were both at one point enemies for a long time until we had to fight against Malefor's forces together three years ago," Ember said, reciting her history with Flame. "Then, while we were out in Avalar we came across this secret river and found this trail which leads right to our cave."

"Have you guys ever been outside of Avalar to the Everglades or any of the other civilizations?" Cynder asked while gazing at the assortments of beautiful flowers and trees as the sun shone brightly through the trees.

"Oh yes, we just recently visited Everglades not four days ago." Flame said as the four were now side by side together.

"Here we are, it may not be fancy but it's our cave." Ember said as Flame entered the cave first while holding back the thick vines which concealed the entrance. The cave had a hole above in the ceiling to allow sunlight to enter the cave. The cave was lined with beautiful flowers and small candles to illuminate the abode.

"When we first moved into here, the walls and ceiling were lined with Dark Magic crystals; we managed to destroy them all with the help of a dragonfly." Flame said as he sat down among a flower decorated stone chair.

"Who was this dragonfly?" Spyro asked, hoping to hear a long forgotten name.

"I can sense your anxiousness Spyro, Sparx!" Ember called, Spyro's joy ran wild as a yellow glow streamed from behind him.

"It's been awhile old friend," Sparx said, his voice seemed to be older and lower as he smiled to the sight of his old friend. "How long has it been, two years, three years? You really should keep track of time my friends."

"Sparx, I expected the worse when we returned to Avalar, do forgive me." Spyro said, dismayed of the fact he thought his oldest friend was dead.

"Why apologize, I've been happy here, I have a family to protect now." Sparx said as he waved to the entrance of the cave. Just then, three more dragonflies entered the cave. The larger one was shining a bright red color while the two smaller, younger ones shown a bright yellow and blue.

"Would you go to Warfang, just to see our wedding Sparx, your family can come with us as well." Cynder said as she fluttered with the topic in her mind.

"You guys plan to wed in a time like this?" Sparx questioned the idea of a wedding during a crisis.

"No, after this is over, the wedding will hopefully be held in the Dragon Temple," Spyro said, "If you can come, we hope you give us your best wishes." Spyro said as he turned to Flame and Ember. The couple seemed happy with one another as he noticed how Flame's attitude was nonchalant around Ember but still remained a protective aura around her presents.

"Spyro, I wouldn't miss it for the world, my family wouldn't miss it for the world," Sparx said as he began to introduce his family. "This is my wife Sunny and my two daughters, Star and Frost." Frost's blue aura shone brightly like ice as she waved nervously to Spyro and Cynder.

Star shown a bright yellow aura as she flew swiftly towards Spyro and Cynder and said, "You two must be the ones daddy always talks about, don't feel bad about my sister, she's just a little shy when it comes to meeting dragons like yourselves."

"It's a pleasure to meet you three, Flame, Ember, all of you are invited to the wedding," Spyro said, proud of announcing the special day between him and Cynder. "I don't know you two very well I'm afraid, but what I do know is enough to call you two friends. Flame and Ember, will you go to our wedding?"

"It will be our honor, we won't be late." Flame said as he smiled with Ember.

"Tomorrow brings a new day; we will hopefully have a day free of Grublins." Spyro chuckled as the group laughed in agreement.

"And if there is an encounter, we just do what we do what we do best," Cynder said. "We're a group of friends; nothing can stop us if we stay together."

"I hear that loud and clear!" Sunny said as the group cheered in moral.

"What if we can't win this war Spyro?" Flame said, his voice seemed to change to a serious tone with a hint of sadness.

"I've never seen failure in my life, even when the odds were against me, if failure does sweep this land, we'll die knowing we fought for a greater cause." Spyro said, trying to keep the morale from falling, he succeeded.

As the day turned to night, the stars were shining like diamonds in the sun as Spyro and Cynder swam together in a refreshing hot spring. "Those crystals you grounded up into dust, what type were those again?" Spyro asked as he sighed in relaxation with the warm, steaming water.

"Those were green and red crystals I found to help you close your wounds faster, I managed to mix them into the hot spring so you can absorb them through your wounds," Cynder said as she gave Spyro a serious gaze, causing him to return the gaze. "You know Spyro; I was really worried about you. I'm sorry for ever hurting you; it wasn't Malefor who almost killed you. It was me. If I hadn't been so trusting I wouldn't have fallen for Tyrant like I was." Cynder's true feelings for Spyro were beginning to show for Spyro as she began to sob heavily.

Spyro hated it when Cynder cried as he tried to ease Cynder's sobbing, "Cynder, it's over now, we know who Tyrant is and we can still-"

Cynder cut Spyro short of completing his sentence and said, "And we can still what Spyro, finish this war? What if we can't, what if I lose you over this war? Think of how worthless living in a saved world would be if you weren't by my side Spyro, think about all we would lose if one of us was to die, think of our future being crushed."

"No, that will not happen," Spyro said, raising his voice. "Malefor will die by my will alone; he is a dark, broken link in the long chain of our ancestors, only I can defeat him!"

"Spyro, enough is enough, you can't take much more of this!" Cynder yelled as she hoped she got Spyro to understand.

Spyro leaned back away from Cynder and said, "What if I'm the only one who can stop this Cynder, think of all the millions of lives will be lost because of Malefor. I still have some fight left in me; I won't let you or anyone else die because of him!" Cynder was shocked by Spyro's attitude how different it was, she thought of it rather compelling.

His words may have been simple, but his passion was bold as she swam closer to him and said, "What if this isn't your fight, what if the prophecies come to pass another dragon to save this world? We can only guess how powerful Malefor will be once his plan is complete, if we ever learn of his plans and besides, what about our future?"

"What about our future, we will wed Cynder once this is over will wont we?" Spyro said as the thought scraped across his mind once more.

"No Spyro, I'm talking about our legacy." Cynder said as she smiled bashfully. Spyro froze with his mouth partially open.

"You mean our… I never knew you cared that much about me." Spyro said, he never thought of their legacy they could share together.

"Spyro, I want to be the mother of a family, I always dreamed of becoming a mother." Cynder said as she smiled happily to the thought which had dug at her mind since her early childhood.

"You know, nobody knows this but I always wanted to be a father to a family as well." Spyro said as he edged closer to Cynder. The hot spring water made Cynder's blood temperature rise while Spyro's passion made her blood evaporate with love. The two dragons drew near each other as they knew what could happen between them at that very point in time. "Cynder I love you and I will never hurt you." Spyro said as he was now inches from Cynder's lips.

"I know you wouldn't, I trust you enough not to do so." Cynder said as she wrapped her warm lips around Spyro's. Cynder then did something Spyro never experienced before. Carefully using her tongue, Cynder wrapped her tongue around Spyro's, running along the smooth lining of Spyro's soft mouth tissue. Spyro felt like his heart would explode with excitement as he wrapped his arms around Cynder's waist, pulling her closer until her chest pressed against his.

"I know a small cave close by Cynder; it was my home until I moved closer to you," Spyro said, longing for her body. "I can show you were it is if you would like." Cynder thought of the consequences, would Spyro really stay with her after the night? Cynder didn't want Spyro to leave her after the love they would share; she hoped that he wasn't the type who used others. What was Cynder thinking, of course Spyro loved her and he wasn't the type who fondled with anyone who was close to him.

"Spyro, are you sure we're ready for a family?" Cynder questioned as Spyro held her close to his lips.

"I wouldn't doubt it at all Cynder, what will happen to our legacy if we don't?" Spyro said as he kissed her gently once more. As the two exited the spring, Spyro showed Cynder through the darkness of the forest, watching for any movement as there was a chance that Grublins or Hero Orcs lurked among the shrubs and trees.

"Here we are, my other home, or what's left of it." Spyro said as he moved the curtain of vines and tree limbs away from the entrance followed by a boulder which covered the entrance. As Cynder entered the cave, the thought of what was to come still buzzed in her head.

"Follow me; it's just behind this boulder." Spyro said as he lit a few, still intact candles among their respective small plates of rock which hung a foot or two above the once used shelves hollowed into the walls.

"You use to live here; this place seems pretty nice for just bare walls." Cynder said as she admired the smooth walls which the cave was made from.

"I found this cave awhile back about a few months after Malefor's defeat," Spyro said, reminiscing over some of the memories he had when he first moved into the cave. "Every night I always thought of you when I looked up through this ceiling." Spyro blew flames into a heap of dry vines above them among the ceiling which incinerated them into smoldering ash. Cynder looked through a hole in the ceiling and discovered an amazing sight. The night sky seemed as if it was made of gold through the ceiling as shooting stars and the moonlight illuminated the room in an atmosphere of beauty.

"Spyro, this is amazing, this is a dream room," Cynder said, smiling over the beauty of the night sky. "You can stay here forever, dream about whatever you want, whenever you wanted to."

Spyro smiled to Cynder's appreciation as he said, "Some nights I'd just stay here and think about everything that has happened in my life and what could have been," The mood between the two began to die as Cynder looked at Spyro; his eyes seem to burn into hers as his body made her senses run wild. "I moved from this cave so I could be closer to you, to make sure you were always safe."

"Spyro, you are a dragon in which love's words cannot describe." Cynder said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"The most complex words to describe beauty wouldn't be enough to describe how beautiful you are." Spyro said as his blood temperature began to rise once more. Spyro knew that the time was now or never. Using his front paws, Spyro pushed the boulder while making sure his muscles bulged. Cynder caught sight of his body yet again which sent a tingle of desire from the base of her brain towards her brain stem and all the way down along her spinal cord.

"I want her so bad right now; I've never felt this way before." Spyro said in his mind while his emotions and hormones raged in a fight over his body. "I love you Cynder, nothing will ever change that." Spyro said as he escorted Cynder into the room which a bed made from plushy grass and surrounded by smooth, white rocks.

Gently pulling Spyro down onto the bed with her, Cynder slowly pulled Spyro's head closer to hers until their lips interlocked with one another. Spyro slowly and gracefully kissed the sides of Cynder's neck while he ran his hands slowly down Cynder's sides. The night was the night the two would never forget. Like the streak of lightning through the sky and the beauty of a shooting star, the night was perfect for the two. Cynder never felt so loved in her life as Spyro felt the same. The two later fell asleep in one another's arms until morning came at its own slow pace, taking its time as the sun's rays pierced the forest trees.

"It's time to go Cynder; we have to confront Malefor and the Guardian dragons." Spyro said, not wanting to leave.

"Let's go then, together." Cynder said, smiling as she leaned against Spyro's shoulder. The thought of death was the last thought to course through the couple as they prepared themselves for Warfang, unknowing what was in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: Reception of Lies**

"Are you sure you want me to tell them?" Sparx said, saddened that Cynder and Spyro had to depart so early in the morning.

"Positive, we have to be there by afternoon or else Malefor will feed them more lies, watch over yourself and your family while we're gone ok?" Spyro said as he opened his wings.

"This isn't goodbye Sparx, it's just an absence, we'll return shortly." Cynder said as she opened her wings as well.

"Just don't get yourselves killed over this alright; it's bad enough to know Ignitus is gone let alone either one of you," Sparx said as he turned toward Ember and Flame's cave. "Watch your back man; I'm not going to be there to pull your tails out of the fire." Sparx smiled as Spyro and Cynder nodded their heads and took off towards Warfang. Suddenly, tremors of massive proportions rocked the earth as a mountain was formed from the north of where the Volcano of Malefor was once active.

"What in Cripyro's name is that about?" Spyro said as the two dragons hovered in midair to witness the formation of the mountain.

"A mountain has never formed so rapidly, does this have to do with Malefor?" Spyro thought as he gazed at the wonder.

"Spyro look, it's a volcano!" Cynder said as boiling lava began to protrude from one side of the volcano.

"What does this mean?" Spyro said out loud.

"This has to be part of Malefor's plan; I've read about this somewhere long ago," Cynder said as she surveyed the volcano. "This is the end of peace as it is written in the scriptures of Mt. Cripyro, the first purple dragon. Here soon, this world will fall into chaos and Cripyro's spirit will be among this land. That volcano is a battle stage, the two challengers are said to be the ones who decide the fate of the world. Malefor must be planning on being there when she falls from the skies."

"You mean, this is Malefor's final plan for control, to take everything?" Spyro said as he looked among the volcano once more." Cynder nodded her head as Spyro knew the other dragon would be him. "What if someone intervened during the fight?" Spyro asked.

"Cripyro would stop at nothing be sure the fight remained between the two chosen dragons, she would most likely kill whoever got in their way." Cynder said as she pushed towards Warfang, Spyro followed.

"How would you know if you are the chosen one, will there be a signal or something?" Spyro asked as he saw Warfang just within a couple of miles away.

"Legend says that the ones who are chosen will see a vision of Cripyro in their sleep, be warned though; one dragon will be purely good to heart while the other will seek to deliver a letter of evil." Cynder said as the two landed just outside the city walls.

"How did you come across all of this information?" Spyro asked as he drew close to Cynder.

"Long ago when I was corrupted by Malefor he showed me all of his secret documents, plans to take this world, but he had an accident," Cynder started. "A fire broke out in his studies when I was putting away some scriptures. The last two surviving documents were the ones he treasured most. He has already tried to take this land once and failed, this is his final chance to rule."

"Then we have to stop him before it's too late," Spyro said. "I know he has the Guardian dragons on his side by now just because of his lies so we need to be quiet. I am considered a traitor he no doubt so we have to be quiet. You can go in as you wish with no troubles; I will have to be in the shadows. I'll follow you to the Dragon Temple, just don't draw any attention. I saw archers posted along the walls and inside the city, I don't want to die here Cynder."

Cynder gave Spyro a swift kiss and said, "Good luck Spyro, I'll see you on the inside." As Cynder flew over the city walls, Spyro made his way around towards the back of the city which was least guarded.

"Have to play this quietly, no noise or engagement with the guards, those are my people," Spyro said to himself as he crept over the city walls. "One alert here and I'll be finished." As the day was mostly cloudy and dark, Spyro managed to go through most of the town with little trouble by ducking behind crates and hiding under shadow bearing trees. One point provoked a problem. As Spyro was hiding behind a large crate, the sound of his tail blade cutting against the wood caught the curiosity of a mole guard.

With little time to waste, Spyro crept quietly around the crate and into a nearby sewer duct, the guard lost track of Spyro's trail as he moved onward. Spyro then noticed that the sewer line led right towards the Dragon Temple and that the sewer line was really a line for fresh water which was newly installed, not even operational yet. As Spyro worked his way along the water line, watching for any traces of workers, Spyro came to another drain duct just outside the Dragon Temple. Spyro surveyed the surrounding area and caught eye of five mole archers and six Cheetah warriors.

"Malefor you snake," Spyro said in an angry whisper. "You even have the Avalar warriors against me, even Hunter." Spyro soon caught Hunter in his sight while Hunter began to near his hiding place. "Maybe if I can get Hunter to trust me, maybe he can help me get into the temple." Spyro said as he watched Hunter's movements as he neared Spyro.

"Lock the gates and keep the archers posted, we need to make sure Spyro is unable to threaten this city!" Hunter yelled orders to his warriors as they obeyed every command.

"Hunter, what's the meaning of all this?" Cynder yelled as she approached Hunter.

"We are defending the city from Spyro; he is far too dangerous to trust at the moment." Hunter said as he sheathed his sword.

"But he's discovered a great deal of information about Tyrant and Malefor, he knows about his plan!" Cynder yelled as she tried to reason with her friend.

"What you speak of is an act of treason Cynder; tell me about Spyro and his knowledge." Hunter said, convinced of Cynder's word. Spyro managed to crawl out from his hiding place and conceal himself behind a cart full of vegetables as Cynder and Hunter drew near.

"He knows who Tyrant really is, he nearly killed Spyro for another reason besides harming me," Cynder said as she informed Hunter next to the cart which Spyro hid behind.

"Where is he?" Hunter asked.

"He's here in the city." Cynder said, hoping Hunter wouldn't sound an alert.

"Tyrant said that Spyro had died until one of our scouts informed us that you he was alive," Hunter said as he looked towards the temple. "Everyone who's hears fell upon those words wept in sorrow. The Guardians were angered to hear that word had been said of Spyro's death because they didn't want morale to fall. We owe a great debt to Spyro, one which we may never repay. Lead me to him Cynder; I can get him to the Guardians with no trouble at all. Every warrior here has the order to kill Spyro on sight, where is the young dragon?"

"Right here Hunter, take me to the Guardians now." Spyro said as he emerged from behind the cart.

"There isn't a moment to waste, go warn the Guardians about Spyro's capture while I secure him." Hunter ordered as Cynder ran flew towards the top of the temple. "It is great to see you alive my friend," Hunter said to Spyro as he examined Spyro's wounds. "Cynder wasn't lying, you drew near death and you will have your chance for revenge. Tell me thought, who is Tyrant, is he an apprentice of Malefor?"

"Far from that Hunter," Spyro said as Hunter began to fasten majestic bracelets around Spyro's legs and wings to prevent him from fleeing. "Tyrant is Malefor, he's disguising himself to try and bring everyone to ruin. He has a plan in which he will rule this planet, Cripyro; the first purple dragon will bring judgment over who will rule. She will be the ultimate crown bearer."

"I see what you mean my friend, let us hurry then." Hunter said as he led Spyro towards the temple. Every eye within the vicinity was among Spyro. The inhabitants were confused of what to believe. The time seemed to fly by Spyro as he was led into the main hall in which the Guardian dragons gathered with Cynder and Tyrant.

"You seem weak Spyro; did you nearly die in these past few days?" Tyrant said as he smirked.

"Don't lie to these dragons Tyrant, you tried to kill me. Cynder and Hunter both know it was you who attempted to kill me!" Spyro yelled as Hunter unlocked the bracelets which suspended Spyro.

"Oh the lies Spyro," Tyrant chanted. "Volteer, his tongue speaks of lies; he still has Dark Energy within him!"

"Be gone with your ways Tyrant, we grow tired of your chant of winning this war which we keep losing by the day!" Terrador boomed as Tyrant smirked at his remark.

"I'm no liar," Spyro said as he informed the Guardian dragons. "Tyrant is Malefor; he's trying to corrupt you so his plan can go into action!"

"It this true Tyrant, does Spyro speak the truth?" Cyril questioned as he turned towards Tyrant, he was gone.

"Should we set out a search Terrador?" Volteer asked as he and Cyril looked out among the tower balcony.

"No, it would be a waste of time, we can search for him later," Terrador said as he turned towards Spyro and Cynder. "Do any of you two know Malefor's full plan?"

"I believe I have a hunch," Cynder said as she stepped forward. "Malefor is trying to become ruler of this planet by the power of Cripyro. In order to win the rule however, a duel shall take place between a purely good dragon and a dragon of pure darkness."

"Terrador, I might be able to locate some information of how the plan will play out." Spyro said as he stepped forward.

"Then we mustn't waste time, we will form our defenses and call out to other civilizations to hold their ground against Malefor's forces." Terrador said as he, Cyril, and Volteer took flight from the balcony and began to form orders for the army below.

"I will issue the order not to fire upon you Spyro, I will leave you two to gather your thoughts, and may luck be with you in your quest." Hunter said as he exited the room. A long pause surfaced between Spyro and Cynder as they recapped over the events that transpired during the night they had had together.

"Cynder I, about last night, I'm sorry if I offended you or hurt you." Spyro said as he hung his head low.

"Don't be Spyro, you didn't hurt me, you showed me that you truly love me," Cynder said as she smiled. "Spyro, there's something else I need to tell you."

"What might that be?" Spyro asked as he raised his head.

"I know where we can find a clue for Malefor's plan," Cynder said as the two were flying side by side flying together. "In the Catacombs where we were imprisoned for three years in crystal, there were different chambers for different what looked like to be different study rooms for pupils. There might be a few pieces of information there we can use." Spyro looked towards Cynder who was unsure of what trap which may lie in store at the Catacombs.

"Alright, we should head for there now; we can make it back in time to inform the Guardians of our findings if we find anything." Said Spyro as the two made their way towards the Catacombs.


	11. Chapter 11

C**hapter Eleven: Underground Truths**

The underground arena upheld a stench of foulness due to underground moisture as the moss along the walls grew immense. "We should be getting close; I remember the platform we were chained upon." Spyro said as he began to notice how dark the area was around him. While lighting torches along the way down a large flight of stairs using his fire breath, Spyro and Cynder were able to see the ruins of the Catacombs very clearly.

"This was our death trap at one point," Cynder said as she looked among the platform. "Malefor was going to kill us both by sacrificing us to the Golem, he almost killed me. If you hadn't had intervened, we both would have died." Age had done its toll over the walls and surroundings of the Catacombs as dust and vegetation surfaced around the structure. As the two finally came upon the chamber in which they were imprisoned, memories surfaced between the two dragons as they looked along the floors.

Pieces of orange crystal fragments still shown with beauty as the two looked among the broken fragments. "You saved me Spyro," Cynder said as she reminisced. "You didn't love me then, yet you took it upon yourself to save me. Why would you do that?"

"Instincts maybe," Spyro said as he looked at Cynder across the chamber. "No, it couldn't be instincts. Whatever was jetting through my mind was more than instinct; it had to have been fondness. I liked you back then for some strange reason, now I love you. Pretty ironic when you think about it huh?" Cynder smiled to Spyro's joke as she looked towards the walls around among the chamber.

"Spyro, look at the walls." Cynder said as she brushed away a few curtains made of vines.

"Step aside Cynder." Spyro warned as he blew intense flames onto the walls. The vines were incinerated in almost an instant, revealing the hieroglyphics among the stone walls.

"Spyro, I know this writing, I know everything it says." Cynder said as she placed her right paw among the wall.

"Cynder, does this describe what's happening?" Spyro asked as he tried to make sense of the pictures and engravings among the large walls.

"This describes the Apocalypse of Rule," Cynder began. "It starts as a series of stormy nights, ones in which play out the events of Cripyro liberating the world. During the course of the final days of the Apocalypse, the rise of the once ominous volcano in which Cripyro hovered above will surface over the land. Once a war of great afflictions disperses across the land, two dragons will stand above all the chaos. One dragon represents pure good, the other dragon of pure evil."

"The two will fight over the Volcano of Cripyro; the fight will determine the fate of the New Era." Spyro read aloud, understanding the remaining pictures showing the fall and rise of a new world.

"How are you able to read these walls, this is written in by the first Dark Masters of time." Cynder asked as she withdrew her paw from the dust coated wall.

"I don't know Cynder; maybe the dark part of me understood the writing." Spyro answered, unsure if the possibility was understandable.

"This also says the chosen dragons would have two origins," Cynder continued. "One will return from the dead, and the other will have three near death experiences as a test from Cripyro. She wants blood for proof. One near death experience would be the cause of a lightning strike. If the dragon lives, the other two experiences will fall into play by any means of nature."

Suddenly, Spyro remembered what had happened the night of the incident he had as he said out loud, "It was Malefor, the night before I woke up and you saw me all scratched and bruised. The dragon was him; he hit me with a bolt of lightning which caused me to fall to my first near death experience. The second time was when the Grublin stabbed me. And the third was when Malefor almost killed me on the beach. Cynder, what if someone was to arrive to the volcano who wasn't one of the chosen ones?" Spyro asked as he walked towards her.

"The lightening from her wrath will vanquish those whom are not deemed worthy of the deciding fate of the world, the ones who are however will never be touched by the lightning which will scrape among the skies." Cynder concluded as she turned towards Spyro.

"I'm the chosen one; I'm the decider of the world." Spyro said as he looked towards Cynder.

"I know Spyro; I don't want you to go." Cynder said as she hung her head low. Spyro knew what was at stake.

Spyro pulled Cynder in close for a hug and said in a whisper, "I'm not going to die; it wouldn't be my place to die anyway."

"What if I lose you?" Cynder said, knowing that Malefor was more powerful than Spyro.

"I'll always be with you, even when we are apart." Spyro said as he held Cynder even tighter.

"We need to go; we have limited time together before the end of the world." Cynder said as she looked at Spyro who nodded in agreement. As the two dragons made their way out into the sunlight, three Trolls blocked their exit.

"Cynder, stay behind me." Spyro said as he bared his teeth while sticking low to the ground, Cynder moved behind his opened wings.

Spyro and Cynder both could identify what the Trolls were saying as one of them said, "Your time is over Cynder, Malefor sends his regards to your coupling with Spyro." As the Troll attacked, Spyro immediately leaped forward while spitting razor sharp icicles at the Troll as he dodging the Troll's attacks.

"Cynder, get out of here, run!" Spyro yelled as he drove both of his horns into the Troll's abdomen. Cynder, without hesitation, took flight back towards Spyro's cave.

"Surrender now Spyro, your death will be painless if you comply!" One of the Trolls yelled as Spyro blew intense flames into the Troll's faces.

"Tell Malefor this if you somehow survive," Spyro started as he stepped away from one of the Trolls. "Tell that wretched waste of life if he hurts my Cynder, I'll kill him slowly and painfully."

"No one ever calls the great Malefor a wretch, you die now!" One of the Trolls yelled as the three charged toward Spyro with their large, boulder encased hands. Spyro rolled towards the left in the nick of time as the Trolls collided into the stone entrance of the Catacomb Ruins.

"I have to get out of here; need to stay with Cynder." Spyro thought as he flew off toward his cave, hoping that Cynder made it safely. As Spyro landed outside of his cave, the boulder which blocked the entrance was open. "No, please no, Cynder!" Spyro yelled as he ran frantically into the cave. What he saw eased his nerves only for a second.

"Spyro, I don't feel so good." Cynder said in an ill tone.

"Lay down for a while Cynder, you need the rest anyway," Spyro said as he helped Cynder onto his bed. "Malefor must have managed to cast some sort of illness spell before we left the Catacombs."

"Spyro, tell me something," Cynder said as she looked at him with her beautiful green eyes. "The night we had in the Dream Cave, did you mean what you said?" Spyro couldn't stop staring at her.

"Of course I did Cynder, why do you ask?" Spyro asked, confused about here question.

"Well I just wondered if you really did care when you said you wanted to wait as well." Cynder said with a smile.

"Cynder, raising a family with you is all I ever cared about for these past days with you," Spyro said as he kissed her gently. "If I had the choice to rule this planet and destroy Malefor or to settle down with you in the darkest hour, I still would choose to be with you because I love you."

"Spyro, promise me you will return safely." Cynder aid as Spyro exited the cave.

"I promise on my dying breath." Spyro said as he pushed the massive boulder back into position, securing the entrance. Cynder lay among the bed of grass, alone with her thoughts as her gruesome past with Malefor surface in her mind.

"I see your wounds have healed quite nicely Spyro, how do you feel?" Terrador asked as he walked with Spyro through Warfang.

"I feel fine so far, how are things settling here, have the citizens finally learned the truth about Tyrant?" Spyro asked as the two dragons flew towards the Dragon Temple.

"A reward for Tyrant's capture has been issued; Malefor is going to feel the grip as we close in on his location." Terrador concluded as he escorted Spyro towards the main hall where they met with Cyril and Volteer.

"What has become of Cynder, has she been keeping well?" Cyril asked as Spyro smiled.

"She has become ill from some sort of spell in the Catacombs, possibly from Malefor," Spyro said as he explained what had conjured between Cynder and him. "And she has agreed to marry me after this war is over." The three Guardians looked at one another in awe.

"This is wonderful news Spyro; we wish both of you the best of luck." Volteer said as the four dragons made their way towards the Dragon Temple were Hunter awaited them.

"We have a confirmed location of Malefor, he's hiding up in the most winter burdened environment in this land, hiding in wait for his plan to unfold." Hunter said as he looked up towards the Guardians and then down towards Spyro.

"A cold environment for a cold hearted lunatic," Spyro said as he smirked. "Where exactly is he?"

"Hunter says that he is on one of the Wintundra Islands, an extremely harsh environment." Cyril said as he informed the group of the location.

"Why would he be all the way out there on a forsaken island?" Spyro asked as the group thought over the matter.

"I know why he's there," Volteer exclaimed. "He's going to resurrect Illador, the dragon of war. He'll use his power to aid him in his quest to bring forth the spirit of Cripyro."

"I'm going to those islands, I'm going to stop him from doing so," Spyro stated. "Volteer, may I ask of you to fly with me, you can fill me in on the details." Spyro looked to the elderly dragon with a serious face.

"If it means crippling Malefor's plan, you have yourself a companion." Volteer said as he nodded his head.

"I wish to go along as well," Hunter said. "You can use my tracking skills to find him in a possible blizzard." Spyro and Volteer looked at one another.

"Alright Hunter, you can come," Spyro said as he edged towards the balcony. "Come on, we need to get moving, Malefor won't wait for us." As Hunter rode among Volteer's back, the three headed towards Wintundra.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: Resurrected Revenge**

The cold temperatures of the arctic wasteland found itself under Spyro's flesh as the cold made his blood go cold. "This is insane," Spyro yelled over the blizzard. "Why would Malefor go through this whiteout just to resurrect a dead dragon?

"This is no ordinary dragon Spyro," Volteer shouted back towards Spyro. "This dragon almost caused the rise of Cripyro long ago. I managed to stop him, but the loss of my love was paid."

"I'm sorry Volteer," Spyro yelled back as they began to land on the snow covered island. "Is this why you decided to go with me, to stop him from being resurrected again?"

"Yes, that and the matter of Cynder not being with you made me worry," Volteer said as Hunter jumped from his back. "I will always be here when you need my assistance."

"Let's go, I found a trail," Hunter said as he loaded an arrow into his decoratively carved bow. "Something tells me he is heading for a cave not far from here." The three began their journey towards the South, trying to stay warm against the bitter cold. Spyro had to keep his eyes squinted to block the sheering brutality of the blizzard from disrupting his blizzard.

"Is that it?" Spyro asked as he pointed to a large cave just ahead of them.

"Yes that is, come on, get inside!" Hunter yelled as the three pushed through the thick amount of snow and ice. As the three entered the cave, a warm rush of air surfaced over their bodies, allowing them to regain their energy.

"Come on, we need to keep moving." Spyro commanded as he made his way down through the cave.

"Malefor has been through here, all the torches in here have been lit." Volteer said as they continued through the cave. Suddenly, two dragons blasted through the cave ahead of them.

"No, we're too late!" Spyro yelled as he took flight in pursuit of Illador.

"No Spyro, he's too strong!" Volteer yelled as he took off after Spyro along with Hunter.

"Malefor, get back here you wretch!" Spyro yelled as he caught up with Malefor and Illador. Spyro noticed Malefor had returned to his normal form.

"Illador, show this pest what happens to the ones who oppose us!" Malefor yelled as he took flight back towards the mainland.

"You seem so determined to stop us, why even try?" Illador said, his voice was as deep and jagged as Malefor's. Illador's grey coat was faded from so many battles in his past as he turned toward Spyro.

"You are deemed unworthy of life Illador; I can assure you of that." Volteer said as he caught up to Spyro's side.

"Volteer, it's been too long," Illador said with a smirk. "Thought you would be dead a long time ago just like your love."

"Enough Illador, this ends now." Hunter yelled trying to keep Volteer focused.

"Suit yourself, Malefor expects you be dead by now, let's see to it that you are." Illador boasted as he lunged towards Volteer. "Give it up Volteer; you may have killed me once, but that won't happen again!" Illador yelled as he slammed into Volteer's chest, knocking him from flight.

"Volteer, hang on!" Spyro yelled while holding onto Illador's horns.

"Get off of me you puny insect!" Illador cried while grabbing hold of Spyro's tail. As Illador began to pull hard on Spyro's tail, Spyro sank his claws deep into Illador's face as he was ripped away from the monstrosity. Pain was the least concern for Illador as he wiped his paws across the open wounds. "You'll die for this!" Illador roared as he sank his fangs into the top of Spyro's neck.

Spyro felt the fangs sink into his flesh as Spyro lashed his tail and flared his wings with no success. As the pain reached an unbearable measure, Spyro heard the zing of an arrow followed by Illador shrieking in pain. As Illador released the purple dragon, Spyro turned on Illador with a tail slash followed up with a body forced head butt.

"Spyro, get away from Illador!" Volteer yelled as he unleashed a strong electric current into Illador, causing him even more pain.

"Keep me steady!" Hunter yelled over the blizzard as he drew his last arrow. As Hunter aimed his bow carefully, Illador broke the first arrow from his side, leaving the arrowhead stuck inside of his body.

"You are all going to die!" Illador said as Hunter released the arrow from his bow. As the arrow zipped through the air, Illador couldn't move fast enough to dodge the arrow as it sunk deep into his chest, piercing his heart. Illador stammered for a quick second until he freefell towards the icy land below, Spyro followed him along with Volteer and Hunter. Spyro could barely see where Illador landed until he saw the black blood drops scattered among the snow.

"He's near, I can smell his evil." Volteer said as he marched along the blood trail until they found the dead body of Illador.

"Why did Malefor need Illador?" Hunter asked as he knelt down to retrieve his final arrow from Illador.

"I have no idea, but we need to leave, Malefor will surely attack now while we're gone." Volteer said as he looked towards Spyro, no disagreement was made as they flew back towards the mainland, away from the icy island of Wintundra.

"Maybe Malefor needed Illador for some type of failsafe; in case if he was to die during the fight above the Volcano of Cripyro." Spyro said as they neared the mainland a few hours later.

"Possibly Spyro, we have very few resources to go from," Volteer said as the three soared high above the land. "It could be possible Malefor was going to use Illador to fight you, and when you were weak and had finally killed him, Malefor would step in to finish you off."

"That would be impossible; nobody can intervene during the fight and conclusion." Spyro said as he recalled the information Cynder had given him while in the Catacombs.

"Illador knew Cripyro romantically for a very long time legend told," Volteer said as he began to remember past chronicles written in dark blood. "Cripyro would most likely make the motive to allow Malefor to avenge her, a twist in the rules."

"She is a god of the land Spyro; no one shall upset her power, especially the one she loved." Hunter said as they soon neared Warfang where Terrador was expecting them.

"Spyro, are you sure you can defeat Malefor, his power would be at a level of greatness compared to you." Volteer asked as the warmth of the coastal reef warmed the bodies of the three.

"By how much hatred I have for him and by how much power I bolster, I know I stand a chance against him," Spyro stated as he thought of the fight which laid ahead for him. "He might be quick on his feet at times and boast a lot of anger and power for me, but I'm smaller and more agile than him. I have enough power to back up my agility against him so I should be ok. I won't lose Volteer; I can't, for Ignitus I can't lose."

"We will keep you in the back of our minds as we fend off his onslaught of forces which will bombard the city while you two fight Spyro," Hunter said as the two entered Warfang. "We have great fate in our side as long as we know you're still alive."

"We know you will be victorious," Volteer said as they neared the Dragon Temple." We know this because we won't be under Malefor's control when this is over!" The three chuckled as they entered the Dragon Temple.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: War of the World**

"Volteer, go on ahead and inform Terrador, I have to check on Cynder." Spyro said as he opened his wings.

"Take to the skies carefully, the time is almost among us." Volteer said as Spyro headed toward Avalar.

"The weather is changing; the volcano is starting to erupt," Spyro said awhile later in the day as he surveyed the land. "It's only a matter of time before everything begins." Spyro said as he landed on the soft grass near the entrance of his cave. The boulder still remained pushed in front of the cave entrance as he shoved the boulder from his path.

"Spyro, thank goodness you've returned." Cynder said with a smile as she kissed Spyro firmly.

"How are you feeling, any better?" Spyro asked as he returned the kiss with a hug.

"I feel better after I found an elixir for stomach aches and nausea in your cupboard thanks." Cynder's smile stretched from cheek to cheek as she was over delighted to see her loved one. Suddenly, a loud rumble shook the land as Spyro knew it was the volcano was going haywire.

"That was the volcano again, time is running out." Spyro said as he looked toward Cynder who returned the gaze.

"Yeah, I know," Cynder said, looking away from Spyro. "Why does it have to be you? Why can't it be one of the Guardians?"

"Because this is what I was born to do, I'm the one who has to set everything right," Spyro said as he shoved the boulder out of the way. "Stay here Cynder; I can't afford to lose you to."

"Just be careful, the players have been set, the time has almost come," Cynder said as Spyro opened his wings. "I love you Spyro." Cynder couldn't bear to watch him go, knowing this might be their last time spent with each other.

"I love you to, stay here and don't move." Spyro said as he shoved the boulder from his way and then resealing the cave entrance.

"This is getting worse; the enemy is beginning to close around us." Terrador yelled while trying to fight off a group of Wyverns.

"That's it, pull back Terrador, we can stop them at the city!" Cyril yelled as he used his ice element to encase a group of Wyverns in ice, causing them to fall to their deaths high above Everglades.

The three Guardian dragons landed among the Dragon Study at the top of the Dragon Temple as they discussed the situation of the war which was rapidly closing to an end.

"So this is it, Warfang is the remaining city still under control." Cyril said as him and Terrador landed among the balcony of the Dragon Temple.

"Has Spyro returned?" Terrador asked as Volteer entered the room.

"He has indeed; Malefor was thwarted from resurrecting Illador." Volteer said as Spyro landed among the balcony.

"Cynder says that the time is almost here, Cripyro is about to come from the Heavens." Spyro said as he looked among the three dragons.

"We would like to say that we are so proud of you showing the amount of love you have for her Spyro, it would kill us inside to see you two get torn apart." Terrador stated as the Guardian dragons

"Through even my best days, I never thought I would be this close to her, even now it scares me how close we've become," Spyro said with a smile as he turned his head to show his face scars. "This is what happened to me while trying to defend her; I would never take what I did back. I said I would die for her safety; I almost died defending her twice. I almost died at the place I relax at. If neither rain nor Cynder ever existed, I would have grown impatient for death. This final battle will mark the third time for me to draw close to death."

"Ignitus would be proud of you young dragon," Cyril said smiling. "Your parents would be proud of you to." Spyro then began to wonder who his real parents were.

"Was Ignitus my father?" Spyro asked, hoping for a yes.

Volteer sighed in dismay as he said, "No, I'm afraid not Spyro. Ignitus was a fair, noble dragon who believed in doing what was right; he was your guardian parent." Spyro smiled for at least he knew that Ignitus was related to him somehow. Cries of Hero Orcs and Trolls roared behind the city walls as Wyverns and Dreadwings being rode by Bowman Orcs littered the skies.

"Spyro, the time has come; this is your fight to end this once and for all!" Spyro said as the Guardian dragons set to the skies, fighting off the sky enemies while the Cheetah warriors and citizens of Warfang pushed back Malefor's army away from the city walls.

Then, Spyro heard a familiar voice ring though his mind, "Whatever the danger, whatever the risk, I will always be with you to guide you home, even in my death." The voice was from Ignitus.

"You want me Malefor, don't search for me, I know exactly where you'll be!" Spyro yelled as he set off towards the Volcano of Cripyro, dodging Wyverns and Dreadwings as he went.

"I can't hold them off!" Hunter said, battling Grublins and Hero Orcs among the ramparts of the city. Using his bow as a fighting pole, Hunter slammed the bow into each of the Grublin's heads, shattering their skulls while using his small sword to slice through any Hero Orc in his way. Just as Hunter regained his balance after a successful kill, a Hero Orc slammed its bone covered shield into Hunter, knocking him to the stone ground.

"Die you Cheetah scum!" The Hero Orc roared as he sliced downward towards Hunter's head. Hunter narrowed his eyes to ready himself for pain when he heard the roar of pain from the Hero Orc while the calls of fear from Grublins scattered among him. As Hunter looked to the one who saved him, Hunter's eyes widened with astonishment. Prowlus had saved him.

"I underestimated you Hunter; you have grown strong to lead our people." Prowlus said, his voice was as deep as before as he helped Hunter to his feet.

"Shall we do battle together as warriors?" Hunter asked as he held his sword firm towards a group of Hero Orcs.

"No, not as warriors my friend," Prowlus said, holding his sword against a group of Hero Orcs to his side. "We shall fight as brothers." Hunter and Prowlus stood parallel to one another as their backs touched against each other.

"For the fate of the world, for everything that's right!" Hunter called as the Hero Orcs charged at them.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen: Entangled Destinies**

The storm clouds began to form a spiral which hovered over the Volcano of Cripyro. Lightning seemed to dance through and across the sky while the threat of rain was not .far behind

"This is all you can throw at me Malefor," Spyro yelled as lightening began to shoot from the skies towards him. "Come on you scum, is this all you got?" Just then, tornadoes began to surface around the land, destroying the once beautiful Avalar as Everglades was also destroyed by the massive whirlwinds of destruction. Spyro then thought of Cynder in his cave. Fear and sadness began to sweep over his mind as Spyro thought of Cynder being killed by the tornadoes.

Spyro was then relieved when he heard her voice behind him as she said, "Don't worry my love, I heard the tornadoes rip over the land and managed to get away from the cave before I could get hurt." Spyro wrapped her in a hug which seemed to last for eternity.

"Promised I would set you free and I don't go back on my promises." Spyro said as the clouds produced rain which ran along Spyro's scales all the way to the tip of his tail blade.

"I know, I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Cynder said while resting her head on Spyro's chest. "I'm sorry for everything that has happened; all of this is my fault. I should have never released Malefor." Cynder began to sob.

"Don't be sorry, I still love you and that's all that matters." Spyro said as he gently kissed her head.

"You always were too stubborn Spyro," Cynder said with a smile. "Your heart of gold and loving personality just drives me insane. Even in danger you always found a way to make the good of things, that's why I love you."

"You are different Cynder," Spyro said as he held her tighter. "You're loving tone around me and defensive ways with your witty charms. You truly are remarkable. You have the personality not many dragons have; this is why I love you my most beautiful rose."

Cynder pressed her lips against Spyro's and said, "Do what you have to do, just come back alive. If you don't, I'll kill you myself." As the two chuckled, Spyro released Cynder, allowing her to return to the underground shelter.

"I love you Cynder!" Spyro yelled as the storm raged on.

Spyro could hear Cynder yell back, "I love you to, good luck!" As Spyro neared the top of the volcano, he heard Malefor laughing with his dark tone.

"You came, I am impressed." Malefor boasted as he stood among a large stone platform hovering over the lava below, inside of the volcano.

"This is it Malefor, here is where you die." Spyro said as he landed among the opposite side of the platform.

"Spyro, when you die I will always remember your courage, too bad it will lead to your death." Malefor said as he took a few steps closer to Spyro.

"Malefor, you're sick, evil ways stop now." Spyro said as he took a few steps closer to Malefor.

"In the end, everything is always truly evil." Malefor said while smirking at Spyro.

"No, everything is always pure when opened Malefor, you just twisted everything to your sadistic likings." Spyro said while narrowing his eyes while spreading his legs. Spyro then looked closely at Malefor. To Spyro, Malefor looked as though he was much more intimidating as Malefor spread his legs and lowered his head.

"Our destinies are now in a bind Spyro, two locks locked together," Malefor said as he spoke with a more serious tone. "Only one lock will be released, the other will fall, never to be unlocked."

"This is my destiny Malefor; you won't stop me from completing it." Spyro said he bared his teeth.

"If that is true then fulfill it!" Malefor said as he dove towards Spyro. Using the platform to his advantage, Spyro leaped toward the left at the last second as Malefor landed where Spyro once stood. As Spyro dug his claws into the platform, Spyro used the momentum of his leap to propel himself into Malefor while swiping his tail blade across Malefor's face, making a large bleeding laceration as Spyro kicked himself away from Malefor.

"Come on Malefor, put up a fight at least would you?" Spyro taunted as Malefor wiped the black blood away from his face.

"You dare to mock me you unfavorable insect?" Malefor roared as he pinned Spyro to the ground while slamming his right fist into Spyro's mouth.

Spyro spat blood with a smirk and said, "Some ruler you'll be, you can't even kill an eighteen-year-old dragon!" Malefor roared with anger as Spyro spat blood into Malefor's eyes, irritating them. Spyro then blew intense flames into Malefor's face as the wicked dragon roared in pain.

"I'll kill you I swear!" Malefor roared as his face became severely scarred from burns. Suddenly, large amounts of Dark Magic crystals ripped through the platform, draining the energy from both dragons.

As a green aura surfaced of Spyro and Malefor's bodies, Spyro asked, "What are you planning you scum?" The rain ran along Spyros face and teeth as his eyes narrowed in anger.

"Legend has it that the most brutal duels were fought without elements; let us see if we can do the same." Malefor said in an angry tone as he looked up towards Spyro.

"Fine, you still can't kill me Malefor." Spyro said as the two dragons charged at each other yet again. The dragons soared above the volcano in an acrobatic display of tail whips and talon slashed as blows were shared and blood was shed between the two until they broke from their gruesome attacks.

"Spyro, you are truly a worthy opponent" Malefor said as he wiped his blood from his face. "But you can't win this fight. The hour of judgment is drawing near; let us prove ourselves to Cripyro that one of us shall be the one to rule this world."

"Tell me something Malefor; why go for evil, you were good once." Spyro said as he tasted his bitter blood along the lining of his teeth.

"In the end, everything is always truly evil Spyro," Malefor said as he flew towards the platform, Spyro followed. "Even you, you've killed as well. No matter the cause, killing is killing Spyro; you can't change that you too are evil."

Cynder looked among the clouds which were filled with thunder as she watched Malefor and Spyro descend back to the platform. "Do be careful my love." Cynder said as she proceeded towards Warfang. "I can help the ones at Warfang; the tide of Malefor's army must be tearing apart the last good civilization by now." Cynder, without haste, pushed towards Warfang in an attempt to aid the Guardians.

Hunter and Prowlus had both lost their swords during the fight and began to resort to using swift kicks and punches to carve their way through the groups of Hero Orcs which stood in their way.

"We need to get to the weapons hut; it's not far from our location!" Hunter yelled as he crashed his heel into a Hero Orc's head, knocking it clean off the barrack.

"Lead the way brother; use the flag poles along the sides of the wall to reach it!" Prowlus said as he slammed his fight into a Hero Orc's face, causing it to stumble. Hunter then spotted the decorative poles and began to jump along the beams, Prowlus followed. As the two jumped onto the hut's stone roof, the Hero Orcs began to crowd around the hut like a school of fish would.

"Quickly, we'll use the sky window to get in." Hunter said as he broke through the glass window, Prowlus was jumped through behind him. The room was lined with crossbows to archery bows and swords with a whole collection of shields and throwing knives.

"Let us not make waste of our precious time." Prowlus said as he began searching for an appropriate arsenal or weaponry. Hunter and Prowlus both took five sets of throwing knives, a small sword, and a crossbow with arrows all held together by straps running around their chest to their backs and around their waist. Just as the two finished preparing for battle, a large thud rumbled against the stone door of the hut.

"Through the sky window, go!" Hunter ordered as the two emerged from the window with crossbows at the ready.

"Shall we continue with this battle together?" Prowlus said as he aimed his crossbow towards a nearby Hero Orc.

"Yes my brother, let's finish this war!" Hunter yelled as he fired the deadly crossbow towards a Hero Orc's head, killing it instantly, Prowlus began to fire as well.

Using arrow after arrow, Hunter and Prowlus almost simultaneously used their throwing knives which only lasted a mere few seconds.

"We have to go back down there," Prowlus said as Hunter nodded his head in agreement as they both drew their new swords. "Alright, let us do battle!" The two jumped down from the weapons hut and held their swords firmly as a crowd of Hero Orcs surrounded them.

"We can't win this Terrador, there's too many of them!" Cyril yelled as he shot deadly spears of ice at two Dreadwing riders in flight.

"Don't say that, just keep pushing!" Terrador yelled as he whipped his round, spike covered tip of his tail into a Wyvern, knocking it unconscious as it fell helplessly towards the ground.

"Terrador, they've breached the city already, I can see Hunter and Prowlus fighting them off," yelled Volteer as he used an electric blast to eliminate a Wyvern from flight. "The city inhabitants are barely holding on!"

"Shut up and keep pushing them back!" Terrador ordered as he took pursuit towards an oncoming wave of Dark dragons and Wyverns. Suddenly, Terrador was ambushed by a Bowman Orc who had jumped off from the Wyvern he was riding and onto Terrador.

Unable to rid himself of the creature, the Bowman Orc aimed his crossbow at Terrador's head and said, "Farewell from Malefor."

Just before the Bowman could fire, a fine line of poisonous residue hit the Bowman Orc in the face, causing it to yell and hiss in pain as he redundantly fell from Terrador's back to his death.

"That was close," said Cynder who joined Terrador's side. "Are you ok Terrador?"

"Yes I am Cynder thank you, are you capable of fighting by our side?" Terrador asked as Volteer and Cyril looked happy to see Cynder as well.

"I won't stop fighting until this war is over." Cynder said as she dived towards a Bowman Orc riding a Dreadwing.

Blood dripped slowly towards the platform from both dragons as Spyro narrowed his eyes, focusing onto Malefor as he said, "Malefor, it doesn't have to be this was, you can still change who you are."

"Why change, this power is indescribable." Malefor said, boasting about the Dark Magic within his body. "Ignitus kept you from a most precious gift."

"You call the power to kill and corrupt a gift," Spyro said in anger. "Ignitus was the closest I'll ever have as a father!"

"If you only knew what I knew Spyro." Malefor said as he looked towards Spyro with a different gaze.

"Enough talk Malefor, this ends now." Spyro said as he lowered his head and bared his teeth.

"Let's, the time of judgment is upon us young dragon." Malefor said as he lowered his head and bared his teeth. The rain ran along Spyro's face and blood covered teeth as the lightning split the night air.

"Come on then Malefor!" Spyro yelled as he charged towards Malefor. As Spyro rammed into Malefor, the two dragons swirled in the air as they began to lash with tail whips and scrape with talon slashes.

"You only know so much Spyro, yet there is so much more to learn!" Malefor yelled as the flat side of his tail slammed across Spyro's face. Spyro thought he was going to pass out as the slap from the tail blade was intense. Spyro fluttered in the air as he tried to regain his balance. The nerves in his neck felt as though they were popping in unison after to Malefor's attack as his vision was blurred for a couple of seconds.

"This fight has lasted for too long, losing to much blood." Spyro said to himself as he hovered close to the lava which snapped and sizzled. Blood loss was a bad sign to Spyro as he knew too much would result in passing out. Spyro then took the fight to the platform, dodging Malefor's dash attacks as he was right behind Spyro. As Spyro landed among the platform, Spyro's mind began to spin. "Come on, get yourself together, everybody is counting on you." Spyro thought as his mind began to clear.

"You're weak Spyro, there is no way you can survive another blow from my horns." Malefor said as he charged towards Spyro.

"This is it, time to finish this now." Spyro thought as he charged towards Malefor. The rain felt like hail as the wind raked across Spyro's body while the thunder and lightning ceased to end their ominous display of light and sound. Spyro knew at the speed which he and Malefor were traveling, a tail blade lunge set for Malefor's heart would end his existence. As Malefor lunged towards Spyro with great force, Spyro kept his pace. "This is where everything ends, come on!" Spyro thought as he clinched his blood coated teeth.

As the last second, Spyro dove with his tail blade erect to Malefor's chest. Spyro felt his tail blade lunge deep into Malefor's chest as Malefor clung onto Spyro. Malefor held strong against Spyro's kicking and flailing as Spyro drew what little energy remained inside his body and blew a short, but strong enough flare into Malefor's face, causing him to release Spyro. As Spyro kicked away from Malefor, the evil dragon fell towards the platform while Spyro landed a few feet away with his front legs crossed. Spyro could hear Malefor breathing heavily as the blood from the wound ran continuously.

"You don't understand Spyro," Malefor began as blood began to slip through the creases of his mouth. "My plan was to liberate this world from the laws of the land, to bring a lawless frontier. Survival of the fittest would always be an everyday goal for the weak. No war, no peace, an endless struggle. No love or greed, just emotionless life. There would be no need for such thing as harmful emotions."

"No, you need those things to live," Spyro began as he stepped closer to Malefor. "To know peace, one must go through war. To know order, one must go through leaders. And to go through love, one must go through heartache."

"I never thought I would see the day were I could go and die in peace," Malefor said as he coughed violently. "Spyro, I have to thank you for setting me free."

"What of the innocent lives that were snuffed out because of your evil, what will become of them?" Spyro asked as he was just inches away from Malefor.

"I never thought it was possible to break the chains of Dark Energy, somehow however, you broke my bonds," Malefor said in a wheezing voice. "I was a puppet for so many years, I'm sorry for this Spyro. I can't apologize enough to make things right. Spyro, tell the people I'm sorry, for everything. You are my most precious treasure… my son." Spyro's eyes widened with disbelief as Malefor's eyes began to close slowly.

"No, wait, what did you call me?" Spyro yelled as he shook Malefor, the great, powerful dragon who brought pain and suffering to the world many times before was gone. Suddenly, an intense white light surfaced behind Spyro. As Spyro turned around, the light spoke to him as it became in the shape of a dragon.

The voice was a female's voice as it began to say, "Spyro, you are truly a saint among this earth. My name is Cripyro, the one who brought peace to this land so long ago, much like you have done this every second."

"Tell me all seeing one, was this dragon my father?" Spyro said as his eyes began to tear up.

"Bitter sweet justice isn't it Spyro," Cripyro asked, her voice was a beautiful as the most gentle note from a flute. "Malefor was indeed your father, but yet he died by his own son. You've ended the era of war but you've killed the one relative who was still alive."

"Tell me about my mother," Spyro demanded as tears rolled down the sides of his face. "What was she like?"

"Your mother was that of a goddess," Cripyro began as she landed near Spyro. "She is very similar to you Spyro, physically and mentally. You both shared the same qualities."

"Tell me of her traits, what was her name and color?" Spyro asked eager to know about his mother.

"Her name was Starflare, she was the most beautiful purple dragon imaginable," Cripyro began as she looked at Spyro with strong, bearing eyes. "She first met Malefor long ago when Dark Magic was just a myth. One day, Malefor sought to find the great power of Dark Energy, abandoning you and Starflare. When Malefor found the source of the Dark Magic, he sought to turn Starflare into a minion of darkness. She knew it was either to kill you or send you to the Dragon Temple while risking her own life. As she casted you away, her life ended with a quick blast of Dark Energy."

"What about the attack on the Dragon Temple, why did Malefor try to kill me?" Spyro asked as he examined Cripyro's beautiful transparent purple scales.

"Malefor knew you would be a threat to his return, which is why they tried to destroy you before you were born." Cripyro said as she leaned near Spyro.

"Why do some believe Malefor was the first purple dragon and not you?" Spyro asked as he thought of the absolute past.

"Many were blinded with the fact that the world was upon the brink of ruin until I intervened," Cripyro said with a straight face. "Only the ones who had the courage to harness the truth were gifted with knowing how to read the ancient prophecies of my era."

"What will come to this world, how can the fighting stop?" Spyro asked as he looked over the peak of the volcano.

"Only you can Spyro," Cripyro said as she looked over the volcano with him. "You cease to have Dark Energy within your blood; all I can sense is pure good. Show those minions of darkness what the power of good can bring. Open their eyes and vanquish them to the darkness from which they were born."

"How, I can't just summon Convexity," Spyro said as he looked up towards Cripyro. "It only seems to come to me when the time is right."

"Spyro, love is the key, think of what Cynder has done for you," Cripyro said as she smiled. "She is the key to your power, your fulfiller. Think of all the good she has done for you. Always remember the words Ignitus shared with you to let the power of your ancestors flow through your body and become one with their spirits." As Cripyro smiled, the white aura intensified for a mere second before her beauty vanished. Spyro gazed upon the world which was tearing itself apart due to Malefor's sinful ways.

"Malefor apologized for all the things he had done, he finally came to peace because of my ways," Spyro said as he looked towards Malefor's dead body. "I forgive you father, thank you for my life."

"He finally showed us the full meaning of forgiveness." Cynder said who joined Spyro among the platform.

"Yeah, he showed us that someone who is truly evil can still change." Spyro said as he looked towards Cynder.

"Spyro, you know what you have to do." Cynder said as she neared her loved one.

"I need the energy in those crystals; they have immense energy from me and Malefor." Spyro said as he began to break the black Dark Magic crystals.

"Your final battle with Malefor is drawing close to its conclusion; you've done what any other dragon could not have accomplished." Cynder said as she watched the green aura surface over Spyro's body fade into his scales. Spyro breathed in deeply as Cynder looked among Spyro's badly beaten body.

"I'll be ok Cynder, the pain I've endured will fade soon; everything's going to be ok," Spyro said as he flapped his wings, causing himself to hover above the ground. "I love you Cynder, I'll see you very soon." Spyro flew high above the volcano as a bright purple aura of Convexity energy swept over his body, causing the storm clouds to sweep away from his body.

"I love you to." Cynder said as Spyro looked across the land.

Spyro's entire body then shown with a blinding bright purple as he yelled, "When destiny calls, you answer. When faith sends a cloak of courage, wrap yourself in it. And when love carves your heart, treasure the sculpture as if it was a diamond!" Suddenly, the immense purple light exploded into a sphere of pure Convexity. Fueled with love while driven by kindness, the sphere engulfed the entire planet.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen: Forever and Always**

The day was still young; the sound of cheerful harmony filled the air as the inhabitants of Warfang filled the church inside the Dragon Temple. The sounds of wedding bells flourished through the church and the surrounding area as Spyro was hastily trying to get ready for his final quest. Spyro looked at himself in the decorative mirror in his common room. The three scars along his face were faded but remained a constant reminder of him risking his life to protect Cynder. "Was the war worth the pain Malefor?" Spyro asked as he looked among the black and gold trimmed armor.

"What's that Spyro?" Flame asked as he fastened the final piece of tail armor onto Spyro.

"I was just wondering if all the blood spilt by Malefor was worth his trouble." Spyro said as he ran his left paw over the faded scars among the left side of his face.

"In his own sick ways Spyro yes," Flame said as he obtained the tail blade armor from the decorative shipping crate. "But to his subconscious mind no. Spyro, don't remember those scars as a bad omen, remember them as a heroic effort to stop Malefor from destroying Cynder, your life, and the world."

Spyro smiled as he said, "So, today is the big day huh, time to start my never-ending quest right?" Spyro's voice cracked nervously as he retrieved the ceremonial helmet from Flame and placed it among his head. The dorsal fins atop of his head fit perfectly with the helmet as it was custom fabricated for Spyro alone.

"Relax big guy, this is only the first in many steps you'll be taking with her for the rest of your life." Flame said with a smile as he fastened the helmet strap under Spyro's chin.

"I can't relax; this is the big moment for the next era." Spyro said as he looked at himself in the mirror once more

Suddenly, the wedding thyme from an organ blared as Flame said, "I'll meet you out there, good luck." As Flame exited the common room, Spyro looked at himself once more before leaving the room.

"Ok old boy, need to stay focused." Spyro said to himself as he neared the golden trimmed doors to the church. The organ music intensified as Spyro could hear his heart in his head. Spyro placed his paws onto the two wooden doors and said, "Here we go, another chapter in my life is about to be written." Spyro swung both doors open to the church as every eye was among him, walking down the aisle between the decorative pews.

"You look so handsome in that armor Spyro." Cynder said in a whisper as they looked up to Cyril, the preacher for the event.

"Cynder, you look so beautiful, more than what I could ever imagine." Spyro said as he gazed upon her beautiful white and gold trimmed armor.

"We gather here today to wed these two dragons under love and faith; may we please have the candles of love for one another," Cyril said as Hunter brought forth two beautiful golden candles. "Under the power of love, the golden candles represent the flame of passion which will never be extinguished. Spyro, I ask of you to say your vows to Cynder at this time."

Spyro looked upon Cynder's eyes with love and lust as he began to recite his vows, "Cynder, even through the darkest times there is always a fire to guide us home. We stood before the darkest time in history, faced the most dangerous enemies imaginable. I risked my life to you a thousand times before and I will continue to do so. As a loving husband for our soon-to-be family, I will never leave your side ever again for as long as I live. I will give you protection and comfort as you always do the same for me. You give me light when I'm below the darkest of clouds. Most of all, you give me love when I feel alone. The meteor of love which is named "Cynder" made the crater I call "Forever Loving You" in my heart."

Cynder couldn't believe what Spyro was saying to her in front of the whole city; it made her weep as she was asked to read her vows. "Spyro, you truly are an amazing dragon, one which will always be in my heart. Every day I wake up without you is like the end of the world. I'd just assume kill myself before I let you go, I've had the time of my life with you. They just keep getting better and better. You can't change the past, but you can always change the future. I was so worried that you were going to die these past days. I will always support you as your wife for our newly found family, forever and always."

Spyro's heart felt like it fell towards the ground due to the atmosphere of feelings around him. "By the light of love, peace is with you and always with you," Cyril said as he looked at the two dragons. "Take hold of an individual candle and allow the burning fire to touch one's wick." As Spyro held his wick up to Cynder's a large, raging flame emerged as the figure of Ignitus was formed.

"Spyro, Cynder, you two are indeed worthy of any luck which crossed your path," Ignitus said as he smiled. "You two have grown up together as one and now you two will walk along the same path for the rest of your lives will allow. I bless you two in the name of Cripyro." As the flame vanished, Spyro and Cynder couldn't stop looking at one another as the candles lit their faces.

"By the power invested in me as preacher and as one of the Guardian dragons, both of you please blow out your candles," Cyril said as Spyro blew Cynder's candle flame away as Cynder did the same of Spyro. "Spyro, reveal to the gathering today the face of your bride." Spyro gently lifted the face visor away from Cynder's face, showing the world her beautiful face.

"I love you with all my heart, soul, and spirit Cynder." Spyro said as he smiled.

"Cynder said with tears in her eyes, "I love you with all my heart, soul, and spirit to Spyro."

"Spyro, do you take Cynder to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Cyril asked as Spyro ceased to break the gaze from Cynder.

"I do." Spyro said as Cynder lifted Spyro's eye visor to look at his tear filled eyes.

"Cynder, do you take Spyro to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Cyril asked as Cynder placed her paws over Spyro's.

"Then by the power invested in all that is good, I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness," Cyril said as he smiled. "Spyro, you may now kiss your bride." As Spyro pulled Cynder in for a kiss, Cynder immediately flung her arms around Spyro for their kiss. The kiss seemed to flow through their bodies as the crowd cheered and whistled while clapping for the birth of a new beginning of a new family. As the two dragons exited the Dragon Temple, Sparx and his family gave their congratulations along with every inhabitant in the city.

"As long as we're together, nothing can stop us, not even death." Cynder said as she flew alongside Spyro back to their cave in the Valley of Avalar.

"I know Cynder; even through the darkest of times, nothing can separate us." Spyro said with a smile as the two dragons twirled in the air. Spyro and Cynder learned that from that day onward, love would always be in their hearts. As the sun began to set, the first new day for the newly wedded couple was about to begin. The two lay in bed together that night thinking about their future together as they held one another in their sleep which came over them simultaneously, beginning the first of many chapters about their love for one another.

**Epilogue**

"I know of you now Spyro, of how resistant you are to me," said a dark figure which remained unknown to the world. "Rest assure though, you're loved ones will find of me before you will. I will take you under my control, you will succumb to my power, for that I know you better than you know yourself. We share the same being you and I. You will try to stop me, but I will overpower you, you will betray me sooner or later. This will all be accounted for however; your time draws near its bitter end."

No sound nor did the voice disturb the world however as the reconstruction of the damaged world slowly began to account for the destruction which Malefor's army had bestowed among the land as the new era of hopeful peace began to unfold over the still young night. Spyro never once regarded his dark side as he slept peacefully through the night with his new wife Cynder who were happy to finally be together in love's embrace.

**I'd like to take a big personal shout out to everybody who has read, liked, and helped me get through this story. I have suffered heartache and loss and I appreciate all of the kind words being shared about my masterpiece. Big thanks to Draco Arc Nova for the help and support. God bless you all for supporting me, next in the series: "Legacy of Spyro: If Tomorrow I Die" You won't believe what happens! Like and comment please!**


End file.
